Nocivo para la salud
by chipikroou
Summary: Han visto las cajetillas de cigarrillos, ¿no? Son pequeñas, rectangulares, y casi siempre vienen con un anuncio que reza: "este producto es nocivo para la salud", acompañado de una imagen, que, por lo menos a mí, no me quita las ganas de llevarme un cigarrillo a la boca. Pero, bueno, el punto es que todo viene con esas advertencias… incluso las personas.
1. Chapter 1

**Nocivo para la salud.**

**.**

Suspiró, echando un hilillo de humo fuera de su organismo y apagando el cigarrillo, presionándolo contra el cenicero de cristal transparente, el típico de cualquier establecimiento. Miró el lugar, la iluminación había sido elegida cuidadosamente para darle a la estancia una sensación de penumbra a medias, tiñendo a las personas de un leve anaranjado; era reducido en espacio, pero las mesas habían sido acomodadas de tal modo que cupieran varias personas sentadas y aun quedara un área para los grupos que tocaban en vivo. En ese momento estaba escuchando las canciones de un grupo de jóvenes que hacían llamar "Alucinantes" bah, no le hacían honor a su nombre. Aburrido, tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había comenzado a fumar al entrar ahí y parpadeó al ver una pequeña flama encendida, acariciando el cigarrillo. Miró a quien le había hecho el favor de encenderle el cigarrillo y se topó con una muchacha de rojos cabellos y lentes que no le permitían verle los ojos. Sus labios estaban pintados, de un intenso color morado oscuro, y cerrados, dándole a su rostro incompleto un gesto neutral.

– Gracias.

Ella simplemente extiende los labios, en un intento vago de sonrisa y se aleja de ahí, sosteniendo en una de sus manos una charola. No puede evitar mirar las piernas largas y el trasero que se meneaba con cada paso; le dio una calada al cigarrillo y se recargó en la barra, mirando hacia la banda.

¿Qué hacía uno de los muchachos más aburridos en un bar, escuchando música? Era sencillo: intentaba escapar de algún modo. Habían sido días difíciles, semanas pesadas y meses tortuosos; por fin había terminado todo aquel sufrimiento unos días antes, cuanto su padre dejó escapar su aliento y quedó inerte sobre la camilla de hospital, mirando hacia el frente. Se frotó el rostro y le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo. Sí, estaba en ese lugar, porque buscaba olvidarse por un momento de lo miserable que se sentía, de la impotencia que lo asfixiaba, del extraño nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar mucho y de la mirada que su madre le dedicaba cada que lo veía al llegar. Miró el cigarrillo en silencio, dejando que se consumiera lentamente por sí mismo… se había propuesto dejarlo al ver a su padre morir; pero era un pobre diablo y muy débil, no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Una calada más y la nicotina de ese cigarro entró en su organismo junto con el oxígeno y le dio una sensación de tranquilidad que en esos momentos no tenía.

Fumaba por tres razones: se le antojaba, estaba estresado, necesitaba sentirse tranquilo.

Bien, lo había dicho, estaba intranquilo.

– ¿Otra cerveza?

Gira el rostro y mira por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja de antes, lo mira sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, más bien, parece aburrida… está ahí, recargada en la barra, con su diminuta blusa negra que deja su espalda bajada y su vientre al descubierto y el arete negro con dos púas en su ombligo.

– Por favor.

– En seguida.

Y sonríe por primera vez, coqueta, como la mayoría de las muchachas que atendían en esos bares.

Le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo y suspiró, llevándose la nicotina a los pulmones y exhalándolo lentamente, mientras miraba a la baterista, una muchacha de cabellos azules que llevaba un arete brillante bajo su labio inferior, al centro. Era una muchacha que parecía ser seria, durante uno de los tantos monólogos del vocalista, la había visto permanecer en silencio, dándole unos cuantos sorbos a una cerveza y mirando a sus compañeros sin sonreír. Le agradó, por el simple hecho de que pudo hacer contacto visual con ella durante unos segundos, sin tener que comportarse educado y manteniendo su cara de aburrimiento total. Suspiró y el sonido del vidrio golpeando la barra lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones sobre la seriedad de aquella muchacha de pesados párpados pintados de negro. La cerveza yacía sobre la barra, helada y recién descorchada. La tomó y dio un largo sorbo, sintiendo como la frescura de aquella casi congelada bebida le enfriaba la garganta, bajando por su tráquea y llegando a su estómago, dejando una agradable sensación por unos segundos.

La música comenzó de nuevo, varios vitoreaban, otros aplaudían y unos cuantos aullaban; el simplemente rodó la mirada y los miró, porque era una de las cosas que le quedaban enfrente y porque pararse de aquel lugar y salir a buscar otro bar, no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades.

Así era él, vago… y vicioso.

Era un vago y su madre no lo toleraba.

Era un vicioso y su padre siempre se lo había achacado.

Tomó la cerveza entre sus manos y la miró, perezoso, antes de darle otro largo sorbo y dejarla sobre la barra; una de las meseras pasó por ahí con una botella de vodka y una jarra con jugo de arándanos. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, aquella combinación simplemente le daba asco. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar de la sensación de resequedad que dejaba ese jugo? No lo toleraba.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo más, amigo? – Preguntó la pelirroja de nuevo, parada a su lado está vez.

La miró durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, esta vez sus lentes no reflejaron y pudo ver sus rojas pupilas. Negó. Ella asintió y se alejó de él, para ir a atender a unos hombres en una mesa, quienes no dejaban de mirarla e intentar hacer que se sentara con ellos; la observó, negarse entre risas y prometer que lo haría al terminar su turno. Aquello había sido más falso que las uñas postizas del travesti que se regodeaba a lado de un muchacho, demasiado ebrio ya para poder diferenciar.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, aprovechando los últimos segundos que le quedaban al que estaba por terminar.

Las horas pasaron sin que él lo sintiera, todo el rato la pasó pensado en lo extraña que podía ser la vida, lo absurdas que las personas podían ser, lo estúpido que era al gastar su dinero en alcohol y cigarrillos, sabiendo que su madre estaría preocupada la noche entera y que por más que lo ignorara, su teléfono móvil recibía llamadas de aquella mujer, que fingía no notar la diferencia de la ausencia de su marido. Pensó en su padre, en su rostro amable y sus fuertes carcajadas, sus sermones y lo serio que era siempre; recordó con melancolía su espalda, lo que veía siempre que se iba a trabajar por las mañanas, antes de que su madre lo llevara a la escuela. El nudo en su garganta se apretó un poco, pero supo deshacerlo con facilidad, llevaba días practicando aquello. Se rascó la frente y pensó en todas las palabras de aliento que había recibido y en lo vacío que se sentía el patio de su casa, ahora que el viejo no andaba por ahí caminando, mientras pensaba en todos los secretos oscuros de la vida.

Solo pensó en la ausencia de su padre. Asfixiándose, pidió la cuenta a una de las muchachas que estaba detrás de la barra, pagó y dejó una propina en nombre de la pelirroja que lo había atendido. Le dio un último sorbo a la cerveza y se levantó; caminó un poco mareado, topando hombro con hombro con algunas personas, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Caminó hacia su auto y enarcó una ceja al encontrarse a la pelirroja, sentada en el suelo, recargada en su auto y mirando al cielo, mientras de sus labios escapaba humo. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, para que las ideas se le mezclaran unos segundos en la cabeza.

Era obvio que la había interrumpido en un momento personal, tanto como el que él había tenido ahí en aquel bar, mientras se terminaba la cajetilla de cigarros y bebía cerveza sin importarle el tener que manejar luego o la cantidad. Ella simplemente le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, contuvo el aliento y luego lo dejó salir, lentamente, formando una nube que se perdía rápidamente. Sus ojos rojos lucían cansados y aburridos, hasta cierto punto melancólicos; su gesto tranquilo y sereno, contradecía un poco a lo tensos que estaban sus hombros y el olor que despedía aquel cigarrillo le mareó más de lo que ya estaba. Ella lo miró como si no hubiera invadido su espacio personal, como si no la hubiera encontrado recargada contra su auto, fumando marihuana, algo que a todas luces era ilegal.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Preguntó ella, con su voz fuerte y luego río. – Estás demasiado ebrio, amigo…

– No lo estoy.

Ella mira el cigarrillo y se muerde el labio inferior. – Y yo no estoy fumando maría.

– Creí que era tabaco.

Sonrió con ironía y acomodó sus gafas, deslizándolas hacia arriba por el puente de su nariz. ¿Les había mencionado que le excitaba ese gesto? Pues, bueno, eso… ver a una mujer, empujando sus lentes hacia arriba para acomodarlos sobre su nariz le parecía uno de los gestos más sensuales en el mundo, le evocaba a una mente brillante, llena de conversaciones largas, nada cotidianas… partidas de shoji decentes y miles de citas, comentarios brillantes, conocimiento, datos curiosos que no sirven de nada, pero que a él le encantaba escuchar. Ella lo miró, entre aburrida y perdida, no sabría decirlo.

– ¿Ya te vas?

– No… estoy ebrio. – Contestó con simpleza, recargándose en el cofre del auto.

Ella asintió. – Haces bien.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. El viento meció los árboles y la pelirroja no pareció incomodarse por la repentina briza fresca.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó, sin mirarlo. – No disfrutas de los grupos novatos que vienen a tocar, fumas cigarrillos caros con una desesperación anormal y no buscas una noche con una mujer de esas…

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados al frente y su rostro no cambió un ápice, mostrándose tan serio como lo había sido la mayor parte de la noche dentro de aquel bar nocturno, sombrío y con anaranjados matices. Aquel cigarrillo hecho a mano viajaba a sus labios a intervalos distintos, el humo salía lentamente, casi podía pasar desapercibido, ella parecía retenerlo en sus pulmones, muy adentro de su cuerpo; el olor que despedía la marihuana había logrado que él se sintiera nauseabundo… pero a esas alturas, podría ser el alcohol.

– Nara Shikamaru.

Ella miró el churro unos momentos, girándolo con la punta de sus dedos y exhaló una ridícula cantidad de humo casi transparente. – Nara… como la prefectura, la de los templos.

Inclinó un poco el rostro al frente, mirando mejor el churro de marihuana. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, solo tres personas habían hecho esa referencia en sus cortos veintiséis años de vida.

– Soy Karin, a secas. – Murmuró, antes de darle la última calada a su preciada marihuana. – Yo no soy patrimonio de la humanidad. – Se mordió el labio y volteó a verlo, dedicándole su atención completa, mirándolo fijamente. – Así que… ¿qué hace un muchacho como tú, con su camisa negra, pantalones de vestir, zapatos lustrados que rayan la histeria y ojos que te dicen que saben más de lo que aparenta tu patético ser, en un bar como este?

Enarcó una ceja, inquisitivamente, seductoramente y sonrió un poco antes de negar y mirar al frente de nuevo, como si de pronto estuviera aburrida de él. Shikamaru se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y cruzó las piernas, aun recargado sobre su auto y mirando hacia el firmamento.

– Me gusta el ambiente. – Mintió sin más.

– Te lo creería si fuera noche retro.

– Conozco al dueño.

– ¿A esa bestia? – Preguntó, con una voz tan apática como él podía serlo. – No me lo tomes a mal… pero tú te ves más del tipo de amigos que no salen de detrás del periódico o reuniones tranquilas en casa, hablando sobre política y la economía y la inflación y si los candidatos son unos incompetentes…

Predecible. Nada que no hubiera escuchado antes, incluso su mejor amiga, esa rubia escandalosa que la vida le había achacado desde que era un crío, le había dicho algo similar años atrás. La miró en silencio durante unos momentos y luego sacó un cigarrillo, el último de esa noche, por no traer más encima; pero ella lo tomó de sus manos y lo sostuvo en sus dedos, con una extraña maestría y elegancia que no concordaba en nada con la muchacha de ropas diminutas, cabello revuelto y un gesto de indiferencia, que rallaba en el cinismo y la burla. De haber llevado otro tipo de ropa a Shikamaru le hubiera parecido que lucía elegante; porque incluso en ese momento lucía un tanto así.

– ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, sola en el estacionamiento?

– Esperando que un muchacho lánguido como tú me viole. – Carcajeó y se llevó una mano al rostro, aparentemente aquel churro ya estaba haciendo efectos. Negó un poco y recargó la cabeza en el auto, cerrando los ojos y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. – Lo que todas las chicas como yo hacen… fumar marihuana y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y lo apetecible que una hamburguesa puede llegar a ser cuando llevas todo el día matándote de hambre, mientras el vago recuerdo de tu familia te martiriza, haciendo que el peso de tus obligaciones caiga sobre tus hombros, pero resbale pronto gracias a que escuchas en el fondo de tu atormentada mente a Janis Joplin cantar.

Hablaba demasiado, casi tanto como lo hacía Ino. Claro, nadie podía ganarle a Ino, la velocidad de sus palabras era, por mucho, mayor a la de cualquier mujer. – Dejando de lado la marihuana, pude decirte lo mismo.

Lo miró unos momentos, sonriendo; movió su cabeza y sus cabellos rojos se agitaron, cayendo despeinados sobre sus hombros. – No te creería, no te ves del tipo de Janis Joplin… Los Beattles, quizá, pero ¿a quién no le gustan los Beattles? ¿Cuál es tu grupo favorito, Shikamaru? ¿Puedo llamarte así o quieres que vaya con las formalidades?

– Shikamaru basta.

–… en todo caso, no tengo problema con decirte Nara, es un apellido aceptable. ¿Sabes? Detesto las formalidades… – Dijo ella, ignorándolo por completo. –… todos lo asocian al respeto, yo llamo a mi jefe Jiraiya-sama, porque así le gusta y es señal de respeto, según él… pero yo siento de todo menos respeto o admiración hacia él, es absurdo. ¿Tu grupo?

Y de nuevo lo miraba, como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera ponerle atención y su mente no estuviere divagando por cualquier estupidez. Aun así decidió llevar las cosas por su caudal, estaba demasiado ebrio como para conducir y había olvidado renovar el seguro de su auto, así que, más valía prevenir… unos cuantos minutos hablando con una pacífica drogadicta no dañaban a nadie, más cuando esa persona lo que estaba buscando era dejar de escuchar sus pensamientos y de ver una y otra vez sus recuerdos dentro de su cabeza.

– System of a Down.

– ¡Vamos, siéntate, mi piso es tu piso! – Exclamó justo después de que él hablara, Shikamaru miró a los alrededores y luego de pensarla dos veces, se tuvo que sentar, ya que ella lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él. – Es un buen grupo…

– ¿Los conoces?

La muchacha lo miró, sonriendo con incredulidad. – Por Dios.

Pero no dijo más, simplemente le devolvió el cigarrillo; lo tomó con cuidado y lo encendió, Karin seguía mirando hacia el frente, como si no quisiera verlo y luego de unos segundos lo miró, moviendo solamente sus ojos y luciendo como una parapléjica.

– El tabaco es malo, causa cáncer.

– La marihuana mata neuronas.

Enarcó ambas cejas. – Eso explica muchas cosas.

La miró, dándole una larga calada y exhalando despacio, casi disfrutando la manera en que ella miraba el humo, completamente absorta en los pensamientos que se habían desencadenado gracias a ello. Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, Karin pareció entrar en un extraño estado de trance, Shikamaru lo atribuyó a la marihuana. El sonido de los neumáticos de un auto contra el pavimento y la luz de los faros lo obligaron a levantar una mano para proteger sus ojos y mirar hacia su izquierda, luego miró a Karin, quien había cerrado los ojos y dejado escapar un pesado suspiro. La bocina sonó, haciendo saltar a la muchacha que rio bajo unos cortos segundos; Shikamaru pensó que esa era la risa más fea que había escuchado en su vida.

– Oh bueno, fue entretenido hablar contigo. – Gruñó al levantarse, dejándolo a él en el suelo y buscó algo dentro de su bolso. – De vez en cuando es bueno salir de la rutina… conocer gente nueva, hacer nuevos amigos, qué se yo, soy una simple muchacha de veintitrés a la que le gusta drogarse.

Y sonrió. Shikamaru la miró, escéptico. – Si, fue agradable conocerte.

Una botella de vodka cayó sobre su abdomen y el apenas pudo reaccionar para tomarla y evitar que golpeara el suelo.

– Nos vemos luego, Nara Shikamaru. – Rio. – Me gusta tu nombre. Au revoir.

– Good-bye.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, más de lo que Shikamaru catalogaría como normal y encogió un poco sus hombros. – ¡Oye! Me caes bien… no eres como el pesado de Suigetsu, ah, ese estúpido dientón, espero nunca tengas la poca fortuna de conocerlo, es un asco, al igual que sus gustos de música… porque System es bueno, pero él… deberías enseñarle… como jodes maldita perra, ¡ahí voy!

Su monólogo se descarriló entonces, hacía la persona que abordaba el automóvil y ya había vuelto a llamar con la bocina. Lo último que vio fue la espalda de la muchacha y su trasero moviéndose gracias al vaivén de sus caderas producido por sus pasos; las botas tipo militar que llevaba puestas desaparecieron luego de unos segundos y el sonido de una portezuela cerrándose anunció la partida de la muchacha y la llegada de alivio que sentirían sus ojos al dejar de ser lastimados por la luz. Miró la botella de vodka en completo silencio, pronto fue capaz de ver de cual se trataba, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de nuevo… era el típico vodka de calidad aceptable que toma uno cuando anda demasiado borracho como para importarte o porque, simplemente, quieres ponerte una borrachera y no gastar.

_Han visto las cajetillas de cigarrillos, ¿no? Son pequeñas, rectangulares, y casi siempre vienen con un anuncio que reza: "cuidado, este producto es nocivo para la salud", acompañado de una imagen, que, por lo menos a mí, no me quita las ganas de llevarme un cigarrillo a la boca. Pero, bueno, todo viene con esas advertencias… bebidas energéticas, alcohol, condones, comida, objetos de uso diario, ¿los consoladores entran en esta categoría? Bueno… sí, leí alguna vez que alguien se electrocutó, aunque no deberían hacerme mucho caso, estoy algo ebrio y quién sabe… el punto es que no solo ese tipo de cosas vienen con advertencias._

* * *

**Son bien recibidos los comentarios. **

¡Hola! Soy Chipikroou (obviously) y vengo con esta nueva historia de múltiples capítulos, la cual será corta en comparación con mis otras historias largas... quizá conste de cinco capítulos, como mucho, como sea. Estoy aquí, para contribuir un poco a lo que no es canon, como este pairing, así mismo, espero que la trama no sea la típica historia rebuscada de la cual hay una nueva cada hora (estimado)... y bueno, pueden esperarse cualquier cosa. Espero les guste :)

Pueden seguirme en Twitter si lo desean, soy PildoritaNopers (Ya saben que lleva un arroba al principio)

**Chipikroou**

_Martes, 13 de Mayo de 2014_


	2. Chapter 2

**Destellos de realidad.**

**.**

No se consideraba una persona normal, ¿sabían? No, Karin creía que ella era un extraño experimento psicológico, que había ido rotundamente mal y habían dejado vagar por el mundo, rogando a los dioses porque la verdad no se supiera nunca, jamás en la vida. Sus ojos se cerraron, los párpados estaban tan pesados como el cansancio que sentía. El viento le pegaba con fuerza en el rostro, con la velocidad del auto en el que iba: sus antebrazos descansaban sobre el hueco que quedaba en la portezuela al bajar por completo la ventanilla y su rostro descansaba sobre sus antebrazos, moviéndose ligeramente con los movimientos del automóvil.

Odiaba el mareo que venía con la borrachera. Irónico, ¿verdad?

Las estrellas brillaban, alegres, y centelleaban, vanidosas… distantes. Se movían lentamente y la miraban con esa luz blanquecina que salpicaba el cielo y que cubría la noche de hermosura. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al saber que estaba perdida; estaba completa y eternamente perdida, en un ciclo de vicios y desesperación que se obstinaba por fingir que no sucedía. Pero noches como esas, lo aceptaba, era extraño el que pudiera vivir con ello, sabiendo que no era más que un lamento de la humanidad, algo de lo que todos se avergonzaban… ¿cómo solían llamarlos? Ah, sí… un mal ejemplo. Una carcajada se estancó en su garganta y vomitó.

– ¡Ah, mierda, Karin! – Se quejó una voz femenina.

– ¡Manejas como el carajo!

– ¡Pues me enseñó tu puta madre, idiota, ¿qué esperabas?! – Tayuya se asomaba por la ventanilla y extendía su brazo en dirección al auto que se alejaba, manteniendo su dedo medio bien extendido hacia arriba, en una seña que practicaba diariamente. Volvió al interior del auto y miró a Karin. – Qué emoción, no puedo esperar a saber cómo va a oler esto mañana.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y se arrepentía de la tremenda borrachera que se había puesto. Tayuya miraba al frente, con las manos apretadas sobre el volante y las cejas juntas; Karin podía ver esos ojos grises mirando el horizonte, luciendo enfadados y sin mostrar un solo gesto de humanidad en ellos. Imaginaba que Tayuya estaba viendo la manera de hacerla que se tragara lo que recién había vomitado y que lamiera y lamiera hasta deshacerse de los restos que quedarían adheridos al tapete. Decir lo siento no bastaría y, de cualquier modo, no tenía intención de disculparse.

Una arcada le anunció otra escena similar y esta vez estuvo a tiempo de abrir la puerta y vomitar en la acera. Tayuya la miraba desde el asiento del piloto, con su rostro inexpresivo. Podía ver la monotonía en esos irises de color gris oscuro.

– Estoy hasta la verga, Karin…

El tonó sonó mordaz y reprimido, Karin conocía muy bien ese timbre de voz, lo usaba cuando estaba cansada de algo y no pensaba seguir en la misma situación… ese tono era el que indicaba que Tayuya estaba a punto de hacer algo, de lo que difícilmente se arrepentiría y que pensaba era lo mejor para ella. Tayuya era una perra egoísta, pero ella no se quedaba detrás. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y pensó que en cualquier otro momento, aquello le habría dado asco, pero en esos momentos le daba igual.

– ¿De qué?

Y la miró, apuñalándola con sus ojos. – De tus mamadas.

– No dijiste eso la otra noche. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Tayuya juntó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera intentando mantener la calma de ese modo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y carraspeó, sintiendo la garganta sucia, tomó su morral y sacó de él una cigarrera metálica, con un diseño de colores estrambóticos en los cuales predominaba el morado. Sacó un cigarrillo de ahí y se lo llevó a los labios. Tayuya arrancó el cigarrillo de los labios de Karin y lo arrojó por la ventana, luego de deshacerlo con furia entre sus dedos. Karin la miró en completo silencio y con las cejas juntas, ¡ahí iba su última ración de marihuana! Ahora tendría que esperar una semana, hasta que Suigetsu volviera a ver al vendedor que conocía y comprara para los dos.

– No me veas así. ¡Sabes que me caga la madre tu puta droga… ya estoy hasta la verga de ti!

Miró por la ventanilla, volviéndose un charquillo relajado que se escurría en el asiento. – Sí, pues el sentimiento es mutuo…

Tayuya golpeó con fuerza el volante, dándole una patada; la miró aburrida, estaba acostumbrada a los arranques que tenía. Pero esta vez ella no parecía tener la paciencia necesaria para soportarla, ya eran casi cuatro años con esa situación y las cosas empeoraban cada vez más; la observó en completo silencio desabrocharle el cinturón, estirarse para abrir la puerta y casi ni se inmutó cuando fue empujada fuera del auto. Sintió su trasero impactar contra la acera y entonces miró molesta al interior del auto.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Estoy harta, Karin…

Río un poco y se levantó del suelo, se sacudió las piernas y la miró, sin creerle. Tayuya negó, agitando su largo cabello rosa-rojizo y se bajó del auto. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Karin borrara la sonrisa de su rostro y se cruzara de brazos; el alcohol le había pegado debido al cansancio y los tragos que acostumbraban tomar en la cocina, así que en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad. Vio a Tayuya caminar lentamente hacia ella, podía ver su pesado cabello ondear sin necesidad de viento.

– Ya mamaste, mandaré tus cosas a los de Suigetsu.

– Tayuya, para joda.

– ¡Por una puta vez en tu vida de mierda, agarra el pedo! – La miró, molesta, enfatizando un poco y quizá exagerando su gesto de molestia. – ¡Estoy hasta el culo de ti!

Permaneció en silencio. El radio del auto seguía encendido y podía escuchar en ese momento una canción de Kinky; los autos seguían pasando, haciendo que los sonidos se entreveraran de una manera extraña, las luces de los autos la mareaban y confundían… La canción del fondo comenzaba otra vez con el estúpido coro; solo podía escuchar el "lalalala" repitiéndose en su cabeza con ese tono tan idiota. Y soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, cabreando a su amiga aún más. El puño de Tayuya impactó contra el estómago de Karin, que solo se llevó las manos al abdomen y se encorvó un poco, tosiendo y sintiendo como el aliento no era capaz de volver a sus pulmones. La miró, con odio.

– Aquí muere. – Dijo con tranquilidad fingida. – Ya, no me importa… haz lo que quieras y que te valga verga mi vida.

Se levantó del suelo, el sonido de la puerta del copiloto siendo azotada le retumbó en la cabeza; miró a Tayuya caminar hacia la puerta del piloto y se acercó hasta quedar frente al auto, pero no abrió la puerta ni intentó subir.

– Esas son las amigas, carajo. – Pronunció, masticando las palabras con coraje.

Los ojos grises miraron con rencor el reflejo de la luz en los anteojos y antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la portezuela cerrándose, Karin sintió que algo le golpeaba el rostro y en el suelo vio la cartera de la muchacha. El auto arrancó, dejando detrás a la pelirroja, que miraba confundida el suelo y así se quedó durante varios minutos. Tayuya la miró por el retrovisor, aun se sentía molesta y el remordimiento no la embargó jamás, aun maldecía cuando Karin se agachó y tomó la cartera del suelo. La abrió con cuidado y de ella cayó una fotografía en la cual estaban ella, Tayuya y Kin.

Se acuclilló y la tomó. Miró los ojos negros de la muchacha de cabellos castaños y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó la fotografía dentro de su puño y miró al frente, en la dirección en que se había ido Tayuya y comenzó a correr; lo hizo hasta que se cansó y entonces se arrancó uno de los anillos del dedo y lo arrojó con fuerza.

– ¡Bien, maldita perra! ¡Ojala te pudras en tu estúpido apartamento! – Se limpió las lágrimas y siguió caminando, guardando la cartera en su escote y la fotografía en el bolsillo de su diminuto short. – "A la verga", entonces.

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, clavado la mirada en las estrellas. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y caminó, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, sin saber qué debía hacer ahora, no tenía idea de nada, solo sabía que debía alejarse de la autopista o podría sufrir algún accidente e incluso un asalto; caminó bajo las luces artificiales del alumbrado público, pateando un embace de plástico durante el largo rato. No odiaba a Tayuya por lo que había sucedido ese día, la odiaba desde antes y aunque no tenía un lugar dónde dormir, por lo menos sabía que ahora tendría la tranquilidad que le quitaba esa muchacha de cabellos que no podían decidirse por un color. Vio los faros de un auto a lo lejos, casi al inicio de la avenida y poco le importó, no tenía problema con dormir en un puente peatonal o en una banca.

Las calles habían sido su hogar años atrás.

El auto frenó de pronto, haciendo que las llantas rechinaran y Karin se alejó de él, pegándose a la baranda que protegía los jardines de un edificio. Entonces reconoció el auto como el de Uchiha Sasuke y pudo relajarse; una cabeza cubierta de cabellos blancos salió de la ventanilla que había en el toldo del auto y no hizo falta que hablara para saber de quien se trataba… conocería esos pelos blancos y esos dientes puntiagudos donde fuera.

– ¿A cuánto la hora, Zanahoria?

– ¡Que te jodan!

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y negó. – Si lo haces tú, prometo no morder.

Una de las ventanillas bajó y entonces pudo ver a Juugo y a Sasuke, ambos la miraban en completo silencio, esperando que Suigetsu dejara de hacerse el estúpido.

– Kimimaro me contó lo que pasó, vinimos por ti. – Comentó el de cabellos cobrizos.

Los hombres son unos chismosos, en verdad.

Siempre le había gustado como olía el auto de Sasuke y no lo decía porque en esos momentos fuera un nuevo y lujoso, ya que recién lo había adquirido después de recibir una buena cantidad de dinero, proveniente de una herencia que su hermano le había dejado…no ella no era una perra interesada como la mayoría de las resbalosas que acosaban a Sasuke; ella había descubierto a Sasuke cuando fingía ser un muerto de hambre y trabajaba como bar tender. Antes había llevado un muy viejo Oldsmovile, que había comprado al cumplir diecisiete, que se sacudía mucho y cuyo motor rugía con fuerza en comparación al suave ronroneo de los autos nuevos; también adoraba como olía, a pesar de que el aroma a viejo ya se hacía presente entre las notas de la loción preferida del azabache y el aroma que sus cosas adquirían siempre. Miró por la ventanilla que había sobre sus cabezas y sonrió, siempre le había gustado mirar las estrellas; extendió las manos haca arriba y tocó el cristal sintiendo lo frío que estaba.

– Te quedarás en casa de Suigetsu. – Comentó Sasuke, con tono serio.

– ¡Nel, pastel! – Casi gritó Suigetsu, desde el asiento trasero, ganándose una mirada de soslayo por parte de Juugo, quien lo acompañaba en aquella parte del auto. – Sakura tendrá una noche de pasión desenfrenada hoy, no quiero que a esta se le antoje un trío…

– ¡Como si eso fuera posible, esperpento! – Acotó, molesta.

– Quizá debería quedarse en tu apartamento, hasta que encuentre donde vivir. – Opinó Juugo, con su tono de voz educado y sereno, cortando con la riña que comenzaba a crearse entre los otros dos y mirando a Sasuke por el retrovisor.

Karin sintió que él era algo así como el hermano mayor, de todos.

– Si se queda en ese apartamento, no buscará dónde vivir. ¡Juugo, por Dios! Estamos hablando de la zanahoria.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, estúpido subnormal?

– Que eres una oportunista de mierda.

– ¡Oportunista tu…!

– Está bien, hoy te quedas en mi apartamento.

Sonrió y se deslizó un poco sobre el asiento. – Eres genial, Sasuke-kun.

Pero el jamás la miró, tampoco sonrió, ni le acarició la pierna; simplemente siguió manejando, con sus ojos negros clavados al frente y estaba segura que los había rodado al escucharla hablar… así era Sasuke, grosero, desinteresado y arrogante. Escuchó las típicas burlas de Suigetsu, pero las ignoró de inmediato, mientras miraba su móvil… había esperado que Tayuya le mandara un mensaje, no arrepentida; pero nada. Arrojó el móvil dentro de su morral y luego miró lo que llevaba ahí… unos cuantos billetes desperdigados por aquí y por allá, monedas, una botella con menos de tres cuartos de Ron y su manojo llaves. Las tomó con cuidado y miró en completo silencio la llave personalizada que Kin le había obsequiado al mudarse, tenía el estampado similar al de un uniforme militar.

Sasuke odiaba escuchar música, así que comenzó a escuchar en su mente un popurrí extraño de la canción que se le iba ocurriendo en el momento y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna al ritmo de la melodía que recordaba. Los pensamientos serios comenzaban a embargar su mente, molestándola. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se enfocó en una canción que le gustaba mucho.

Dejaron a Juugo en una calle cercana a dónde vivía, pues había murmurado algo de necesitar reflexionar y estirar las piernas; Suigetsu se bajó luego, cerca de una estación de taxi, pues vivía en dirección contraria a Sasuke y eso era lo más cerca que podían dejarlo. El trayecto lo llevaron en silencio, pero la mente de Karin estaba más ruidosa que otros días. Entre los nombres de las calles que iban pasando, los cambios de velocidad y Jimi Hendrix cantando Purple Haze, se revolvían sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, las palabras de Tayuya, lo último que Kin le había dicho, volviéndose un vertiginoso ir y venir de ideas y recuerdos que no la dejaban en paz. Y el silencio de Sasuke no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor o distraerse.

Al llegar al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Sasuke, se dirigieron al estacionamiento y lo hicieron en el auto, Karin supo desde que abordó aquel auto, que Sasuke no le dejaría quedarse sin que le diera unos buenos movimientos pélvicos y ella no tenía algo en contra de enredarse con él; no fue el mejor polvo de su vida, aunque admitía que había sido un poco emocionante, gracias a los vigilantes. Al terminar se dirigieron al edificio, en completo silencio. Solo se escuchaban los pasos dispares de Karin, que caminaba sin fijarse por donde iba y chocaba con Sasuke o algún objeto, cada cierto tiempo. Entraron al elevador y Sasuke la acorraló en una de las esquinas, una mano fría se coló bajo su blusa y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risilla.

Es estúpido que siempre vayan directo a los pechos. Eso era lo que Karin siempre pensaba cuando eso pasaba. Olvidándose de su inconformismo, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache, pegándose a él y frotándose un poco.

El elevador se detuvo y la puerta se abrió demasiado rápido. Una muchacha de ojos tan claros que parecían ser transparentes, los miró en silencio y con una ceja enarcada. – Buenas noches.

Y las puertas se cerraron, dejando a aquella muchacha del otro lado. Karin no pudo evitar compararla con esas mujeres que salían en las películas de los años cincuenta, muy arregladas, elegantes y altivas. Solo faltaba que llevara un vestido y su cabello peinado como se usaba aquellos años, ya que parecía gustarle llevar el delineado y labial como se usaba en esa época y no la culpaba, teniendo esas facciones de muñeca de porcelana ella también lo usaría. La imaginaba escuchando a Frank Sinatra o Louis Armstrong, mientras pintaba o leía un libro de Descartes.

– ¿Quién era ella? – Preguntó al estar frente a la puerta de Sasuke, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y lo besaba, impidiéndole abrir. Sasuke no contestó la pregunta.

Él tomó un trago de whiskey, como era su costumbre y luego lo hicieron dos veces más, en las cuales se vio obligada a tener que saborear ese asqueroso y seco sabor de los labios varoniles. Estaba recuperándose del último clímax cuando el recuerdo de Tayuya la hizo sentirse mal de pronto; tragó saliva con dificultad y quiso divagar, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba que le apretujaran las piernas y el trasero, en esos espasmos que aun sentía y que no la dejaban olvidar aquel gemido que escapó de sus labios al final. No se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke durante unos minutos, hasta que estuvo segura que se había dormido; entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos, observó el perfil del muchacho, iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la enorme ventana de la habitación.

No lloraría por él, no lo amaba. Lloraría por ella.

Las lágrimas escurrieron silenciosas y la almohada absorbió las primeras, sedienta, las demás ya no desaparecieron tan fácil. Le gustaba fantasear, luego de ver una película romántica y estúpida con Tayuya (porque, a pesar de ser una muchacha ruda y grosera, adoraba esas películas rosas y cursis), siempre se imaginaba que un día Sasuke la llamaría y le pediría que fuera su novia, entonces ella diría que si tras una sonrisa estúpida y quizá se sonrojaría; vivirían juntos luego y después de un año o dos, él le pediría que fuera su esposa y ella diría que sí con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, tendrían tres hijos, dos niños y una niña y la niña sería la adoración de él… y ella sería una excelente ama de casa.

Sonrió con melancolía y se limpió las lágrimas, incluso ella sabía que eso no pasaría nunca, por el simple hecho de que no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaría en casa limpiando, cocinando y cuidando hijos. Ella aun alucinaba con largas noches de fiesta, luces y colores estrambóticos confundiéndole los ojos y haciéndola alucinar, música retumbando con fuerza en sus oídos, dejándola sorda luego y desorientada; borracheras de muerte y resacas inimaginables, viajes increíbles. No dejaría eso pronto, lo sabía, lo sentía en sus piernas, que en esos momentos parecían querer caminar lejos de ahí y buscar un bar donde pudiera emborracharse y fastidiar a algún incauto que caminaba por la calle de la amargura y quería cualquier cosa, menos lidiar con una chiquilla borracha incapaz de controlarse. Negó un poco y miró por la ventana… Ino podría quedarse con Sasuke y los tres niños y la vida de ama de casa y los pasteles y las fiestas infantiles y las largas noches limpiando mocos y cambiando trapillos mojados.

Pero las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos.

Se recostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke y fingió, por esa noche, que estaban felizmente casados, que ella en verdad era feliz y que no necesitaba nada más en la vida. Permaneció así, no supo cuánto tiempo, mirando el rostro de Sasuke y fingiendo que por la mañana debería despertar y hacer el desayuno a su amoroso marido.

El reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana y ella se levantó, silenciosa. Recogió sus ropas y caminó hacia el baño, donde se dio una rápida ducha; apenas alcanzó a desenredar su cabello y dejarlo decentemente liso con sus dedos. Buscó en el armario del Uchiha alguna prenda suya olvidada y se topó con el diminuto vestido negro, de esos que usarían las prostitutas para salir a trabajar y lo echó dentro de su morral, luego se topó con una blusa larga y una chaqueta, las cuales se puso sin pensar y guardó lo demás, dejando su ropa interior fuera y el short, el cual se puso de inmediato. Lavó la ropa interior en el lavabo y luego volvió a la habitación.

Sasuke dormía profundamente. Lo miró unos momentos y le lanzó un beso, luego tomó los pantalones y sacó de la cartera el efectivo con el que cargaba el muchacho… apenas suficiente para comer decentemente dos días.

– Gracias amorcito. – Susurró, con una risita tonta.

Sabía que Sasuke la odiaría y repudiaría, pero no le importó, jamás había tomado enserio la relación con el muchacho, ni siquiera podía decir que hubiera alguna amistad que perder. Salió del apartamento del muchacho, cargando con comestibles, dinero y una costosa botella de vino y otra de coñac. Sonriendo pasó por la recepción y se escabulló en las calles antes de que el guardia decidiera que lucía sospecha y le llamara.

Miró el amanecer, mientras caminaba por las calles en silencio, pensando un lugar barato donde vivir.

~oOo~

_Entonces, les decía que hay diversidad de objetos consumibles que vienen con la advertencia de ser nocivos para salud. _

Lunes por la tarde.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, al tiempo que estacionaba su auto frente a una casa que conocía a la perfección y de la que había salido, casi huyendo, cinco años atrás. Puso el freno de mano, acomodó los protectores en los espejos para que el sol no fuera a calentar los asientos y asarle el trasero al partir y bajó del auto. Escuchó la alarma activarse y luego caminó hacia la entrada, la cual lucía igual de impecable que siempre, casi nueva, por desgracia el tiempo deja su huella en todas las cosas y aquel trabajo de herrería no pudo mantener el esplendor de sus primeros años de vida.

Oh, como odiaba los lunes.

_Las personas también llevan esa leyenda de nocividad. _

– ¿Me ves inválida? – Preguntó Yoshino con un tono sumamente mordaz y mirada fastidiada.

Lo miró con las cejas juntas unos momentos, antes de girarse y seguir acomodando su preciada vajilla de porcelana pintada a mano, que había conseguido en un viaje a otro continente, años atrás, cuando trabajaba; Shikamaru había sido demasiado vago como para escucharla contar esa historia, el millar de veces que lo había hecho, así que seguía sin saber de dónde provenían aquellos objetos de adoración de su madre. El sonido de la cerámica chocar contra cerámica resaltó el enojo de Yoshino. Shikamaru suspiró.

La había regado, feo. – No, solo quería…

– ¿Qué? – Interrumpió, mirándolo de nuevo, con esa cara apretada por el fastidio. – Puedo valerme por mi misma, tengo sesenta años, Shikamaru, no ciento treinta y si así fuera, puedo apostar, me movería más de lo que tú lo harás en toda tu vida.

– No quise decir que fueras una inútil.

Rodó la mirada, su madre era la mujer más problemática del mundo, se caracterizaba, principalmente, y dejando de lado su limpieza, por ser una mujer que odiaba ser tachada de indefensa, incompetente y vaga… irónico, ya que él era un vago de lo peor y lo había heredado del amor de la vida de su madre. Quiso llevarse una mano al rostro, por ser tan idiota como para haber hecho un comentario sabiendo las reacciones que su madre podría tener, pero lo había considerado una manera prudente de hacerle saber que se encontraba bien y que necesitaba dejar de preocuparse por él. La cocina permaneció en silencio, con sus relucientes piezas de cerámica y cristal y esas ventanas inmaculadas por las que se colaba la luz de la tarde, iluminando todo y haciendo que brillara aún más, dándole a su madre un aspecto un poco más joven del que en realidad tenía.

Yoshino se relajó y lo miró, sonriendo de lado. – Comprendo.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó, recargando la barbilla en el respaldo de la silla y mirándola con ojos de cachorrito perezoso. – ¿Ya te arreglaron la ventilación?

– No necesito que alguien venga a arreglar la ventilación, yo no tengo calor, es tu padre…

Y entonces dejó de hablar. Shikamaru sintió que el corazón le daba un salto extraño. Yoshino cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó los labios. ¿Hacía cuantos días que no lo mencionaban? Sinceramente, no tenía idea… ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud el día del funeral, ni el entierro, ni nada posterior al último aliento de Nara Shikaku; se sintió asfixiado, como cuando ha hecho mucha actividad física y le falta el aliento. Miró a su madre en silencio, sin saber que decir, con solo la imagen de ella acariciando el rostro de su marido tras morir, escuchando una y otra vez la suave voz despidiéndose antes de que los ojos dejaran de enfocar, sintiendo el frío de la habitación del hospital y el aroma a esterilizante y alcohol y medicamentos y enfermos y muerte.

– Lo siento. – Pronunció con voz ronca, la garganta seca. Quería salir de ahí.

– No, no lo sientas. – Comentó, como si nada, limpiando una mancha imaginaria sobre la barra. – Puedes arreglar la ventilación, si eso te hace sentir tranquilo; pero no pienso usarla pronto, seguramente lanzara polvo por todos lados y acabo de limpiar.

– Puedes quedarte en mi casa y mañana mando a alguien que limpie.

– No, Shikamaru, nunca dejan la casa suficientemente limpia, además a tu padre nunca…

De nuevo detuvo sus palabras, simplemente respiró profundo y se recargó, mirando el suelo y sonriendo, ausente; Shikamaru suspiró y bajó la mirada, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban un poco al no saber que decirle a su madre.

– Puedo quedarme y ayudarte a limpiar. – Ofreció, con esos sentimientos encontrados dentro. ¡Joder! Solo quería fumar un puto cigarrillo y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, mientras leía un libro complicado.

Yoshino negó. – Tienes tu vida, debes seguir con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía, eso nunca la había hecho parar antes. Recordaba miles de veces que lo había hecho abandonar sus estudios por ayudarla con la loza o las ventanas o los lugares altos que el comenzaba a alcanzar al estirar gracias a la adolescencia.

– Mamá, mi vida no se va a perder por ayudarte a limpiar.

– Arregla la ventilación, si quieres y si no mueres por el esfuerzo, quizá te deje limpiar, pero no sueñes con quedarte.

Sonrió un poco al ver la fingida molestia. – Hostigas a Chouji a las tres de la mañana y ahora no quieres saber de mí, vaya que eres problemática.

Y la mirada que obtuvo de nuevo lo hizo sentirse descolocado y ligeramente extraño, aturdido. Odió la cocina en esos momentos, quiso tomar todos los platos y arrojarlos al suelo, romper los vidrios, tumbar el refrigerador, golpear la estufa con todas sus fuerzas… desvió la mirada, concentrándose, debía reparar la estúpida ventilación y salir de ahí, el aire le faltaba y los ojos de su madre le estaban perforando los pulmones.

– Lo hice, porque tú no contestabas tu estúpido aparato móvil.

– ¿No pudiste pensar que estaba dormido? – Preguntó con dificultad. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban.

– Lo hubiera pensado si no hubieras desconectado el teléfono de casa.

– Mamá, ya no soy un niño.

– ¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!

Los ojos de Yoshino no se llenaron de lágrimas, porque ella era fuerte y porque Shikamaru prefirió desviar la mirada. Pero su gesto se contrajo en dolor y una de sus manos casi fue a dar a su rostro, pero se detuvo en su cuello, el cual masajeó con cuidado. Shikamaru observó la mano, pálida, delgada, pequeña, temblorosa, con la piel marchita por los años y todos esos productos de limpieza y las arduas horas tallando, fregando, lavando, puliendo y desempolvando, y las venas que comenzaban a notarse bajo la piel. Ya había una que otra peca y no pudo evitar sentir que quería abrazarla, pero se conformó con levantar la mirada y sostenerla, a pesar de que esos ojos negros comenzaban a marearlo.

_Qué raro, ¿no? Mamá se vuelve parte del martirio._

– Está bien, dejaré así la ventilación. – Cedió.

Yoshino asintió. – Gracias.

– Mamá…

Se giró y levantó una mano, mientras buscaba algo en la alacena. – Ahora que recuerdo, me falta despensa…

Se sintió aliviado, no lo podía negar, pero aun así pesaba en sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre. – ¿Quieres que vaya por algo?

– Si. – Comentó, con tono ausente, mientras echaba un ojo dentro del refrigerador. – Te doy la lista en un momento.

Notó la manera en que tamborileaba los dedos, mientras hacía ese sonido con la lengua y luego lo miraba… ahí estaban esos ojos negros, llenos de un extraño vacío que sabía estaba cubriendo un profundo dolor. Su madre se estaba obstinando por pretender que nada pasaba y él estaba fingiendo que no lo notaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre ahora? Y ese estúpido nudo en su garganta que se obstinaba por dificultarle respirar. Quiso sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos, pero sabía que su madre se molestaría con solo ver el ademán; respiró profundo, paciencia. Yoshino alejó la vista de él y Shikamaru sintió que los pulmones le pesaban más de la cuenta, casi se vio obligado a respirar con fuerza.

– Está bien. – Contestó, sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría.

– Más te vale y hagas bien las compras. – Ordenó, tajante.

– Lo haré bien, lo prometo.

– Odio que las frutas estén mallugadas, en especial las manzanas y las peras, me da mucho asco... y nada de manzanas verdes, tu padre las odia.

Yoshino se detuvo de pronto y lo miró, sus ojos negros se mostraron ausentes, mientras cruzaba la cocina y buscaba dentro de un cajón, repasaba mentalmente los faltantes de la nevera y la despensa; Shikamaru conocía bien esa mirada perdida que se posaba en alguna parte de la habitación mientras sus manos parecían contar. Estaba evadiéndolo.

– Yoshino.

Parpadeó y lo miró. –… ¿Sí?

_¿Saben dónde llevan esa etiqueta? En la frente, tatuada con tinta especial y que es muy fácil de ver._

– Papá no va a volver.

… _e ignorar._

Y lo dijo sin más, sintiendo que él aire escapaba de su pecho y sintiendo que él debía escapar… pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decir aquello en voz alta. Sus manos se apretaron unos momentos dentro de sus bolsillos y sus ojos se clavaron en su madre, esperando alguna reacción, que ella llorara o que su rostro se contrajera por el dolor; lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar a Yoshino erguirse, como una fiera lo hace al cazar su presa y mostrarla orgullosa. Separó los labios para hablar, pero supo que no sería escuchado, así que tomó la pequeña hoja de papel en la que su madre había listado los faltantes y se despidió de manera descuidada de su madre.

Luego de unos minutos, se escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y un vaso de vidrio impactó con la pared de la cocina. Yoshino lo miró en silencio, furiosa y con la respiración agitada. Gruñó exasperada, buscó la escoba y el recogedor y se dedicó a limpiar el desastre que había causado su ira.

– ¿Leche de almendras?

¿Para que querría su madre leche de almendras? Negó un poco, mientras empujaba el carrillo del mercado, lleno de la mitad de las cosas que su madre necesitaba y mirando los señalamientos que había sobre los pasillos. Se imaginó que encontraría la leche de almendras dónde estaban las cosas raras y extremadamente dulces que se usaban en los postres. La música lenta que se escuchaba en los altoparlantes no hacía más que retrasarlo, lo obligaba a ir más lento, recargado sobre el carrillo y empujándolo casi sin ganas; ahogó un bostezo y se detuvo al encontrar varios embaces de sustitutos de lácteos. Ahí estaba la mentada leche de almendras, en su ridículo embace de cartón, rectangular y un muy extraño logotipo, además de un precio ligeramente elevado. ¿Por qué las mujeres se complicaban tanto la vida? El punto era gastar, casi estaba seguro de ello, su madre era una mujer sana, sin problemas de intolerancia a la lactosa o algo parecido.

Tomó dos embaces y los puso en el carrillo con cuidado de no lastimar las verduras y las cosas que su madre odiaba estuvieran mallugadas.

Empujó el carrillo de nuevo, sus ojos miraban los artículos y la lista, buscando lo siguiente. Había ido de pasillo en pasillo, tachando las cosas, para no dar vueltas en vano y caminar de un pasillo a otro, perder tiempo y parecer un completo imbécil. Suspiró al salir del pasillo y entró al siguiente. Aun se sentía ligeramente oprimido, como si estuviera encerrado en una caja de cartón hecha una medida más pequeña de la que el necesitaba. Miró a las personas, sin observarlas realmente, evadiendo a las que no dejaban de sonreír o de carcajear y sintiéndose fastidiado al encontrarse a una pareja especialmente melosa. De haber sido un desvergonzado como Kiba o Naruto, habría murmurado algo como "consíganse una habitación" pero no lo era, así que pasó de ellos, tomando de entre ellos un frasco de aceitunas en conserva e ignorando las miradas extrañadas e incrédulas y hasta cierto punto molestas de la pareja.

Un chiquillo chocó contra él y miró hacia atrás, topándose con un pequeño que miraba hacia él y se sobaba la cabeza; estuvo a punto de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero una mujer llegó de inmediato, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y obligándolo a ponerse en pie, para después comenzar a reprenderlo.

– Señora, no hace falta…

– No hagas estos escándalos,_ Yoshino. _

El pecho le convulsionó un poco y miró al hombre que le había interrumpido, topándose con un moreno, de cabellos castaños y gesto avergonzado.

– Disculpe a mi hijo, por favor, nunca mira por donde va.

Asintió, aquel nudo en la garganta se había apretado más, volviéndolo incapaz de hablar y los miró alejarse. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza luego y negó un poco, ya estaba volviéndose loco; inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente, volviendo a su tarea de las compras, pero con una extraña urgencia por salir de ahí, empujándolo.

_Papá no va a volver…_

Se concentró en la música lenta y encontró la mayoría de los faltantes en el siguiente pasillo. Salió rápidamente, para buscar el limpia pisos y tomó el primero que encontró, importándole muy poco la especificación de su madre. Caminó distraídamente hacia la caja y esperó su turno, escuchando el fastidioso sonido que emitía la máquina al dar de alta en la compra los productos. Llegó su turno, envolviéndose en una muy corta conversación con la cajera, escuchando ese incesante sonido fastidioso y deslizarse de los objetos, además del sonido que producían las bolsas al ser separadas, al ser llenadas, al ser acomodadas en el carrillo.

_Papá no va a volver…_

Un extraño sonido agudo se escuchó de pronto, se cubrió lo oídos para comprobar que seguía escuchándolo. Fastidiado tomó un cigarrillo y lo golpeó un poco para juntar el tabaco, lo llevó a sus labios; el encendedor hizo un extraño sonido de clic al encender y vio el fuego danzar unos momentos, sintiendo la necesidad de fumar el cigarrillo, al mismo tiempo que quería seguir contemplado aquello. Encendió el cigarrillo y se movió para terminar de subir las cosas al auto, empujándolo. No reaccionó a tiempo para detenerlo y el resultado que obtuvo fue golpear a una muchacha con él.

– ¡Ay, fíjate lo que haces!

Lo que le faltaba, que una mujer le riñera, para lo mucho que le gustaba discutir o reñir con féminas. – Lo siento, no fue intencional.

Se miraron entonces, ojos negros chocaron contra ojos verdes.

– Temari.

– Hey… – Saludó la rubia, mientras se sobaba el pie, sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad, con esa que siempre tenían. – ¿Cómo estás?

Se llevó una mano al cuello y evadió su mirada. – Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se paró derecha, olvidándose del dolor en su tobillo. Shikamaru terminó de subir sus compras al auto y acomodó el carrillo en el cajón dedicado a ellos; la miró unos momentos e intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa se le cortó antes de comenzar. Esos silencios incómodos en verdad lo liaban.

– Escuché que Gaara fue dado de alta. – Dijo, como ruta de escape. Supo que había hecho un buen comentario al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de ella.

– Si, mejoró mucho, todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Naruto ha ayudado mucho, también. – Sonrió un poco más y luego inhaló profundo, borrando su sonrisa. – Lamento de lo de tu padre.

La miró, enarcando una ceja. – Te enteraste.

_Papá no va a volver…_

Asintió. – Había pensado en llamarte, pero no encontré tu teléfono en mi agenda…

_Papá no va a volver…_

Los pulmones se le apretaron con fuerza. – No te molestes, estoy bien. – Reiteró. – Debo irme, Yoshino espera sus compras.

Subió al auto y al intentar cerrar la puerta, se topó con que Temari estaba impidiéndoselo, sosteniéndola con su mano izquierda; sus ojos lo miraron serios, con ese típico gesto que siempre tenían para él, que no sabía si era cariño o pena. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza, sin saber que decirle. Temari guardó silencio unos momentos, esperando que fuera el quien empezara a hablar, pero las palabras de Ino en su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez, no le permitieron esperar más. De cualquier forma, lo conocía y sabía que no sería el quien hablara primero.

– ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano al rostro. _Que problemático…_

– Shikamaru, es normal que te sientes mal.

– Y también es normal superar. – Contestó, con aparente aburrimiento y cansancio. Ahogó un bostezo. – Estoy bien, no dejes que Ino o Chouji te laven el cerebro. Debo irme.

Dejó a Temari parada, mirándolo con gesto compungido y sin quitarle la vista de encima; la observó por el retrovisor unos momentos, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza sobre el volante y el aire parecía no llegarle a los pulmones. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llevarle las compras a su madre, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente la tendría postrada en su puerta, llamando con insistencia y amenazando con tumbar la puerta. Temari comenzó a caminar luego, sosteniendo sus compras en una mano y mirando de vez en cuando en dirección en que se había alejado Shikamaru, por más que odiara admitirlo, Ino tenía razón.

Shikamaru no estaba del todo bien.

* * *

**¿Merezco algún comentario?**

**Advertencias:** Habrá mención de drogas, aun no sé bien de cuantas y cuales; también habrá mención de sexo, no escribiré lemon, no lo esperen; vocabulario fuerte, encontrarán por igual. En lo personal, encuentro el lenguaje fuerte inofensivo para los menores de edad, también sé que el filtro no los detendrá de leer si quieren hacerlo, pero bueno, no quiero que se vayan con la idea errónea de que la promiscuidad, el alcoholismo, tabaquismo y los narcóticos son cosas geniales. No lo son. No intenten esto en casa, en verdad, las adicciones son terribles. Jamás creí que yo diría algo así xD no me drogo, tampoco fumo y no soy promiscua, pero soy muy vale madrista y me viene valiendo &#/$! lo que hagan con sus vidas, pero bueno, aun queda un poco de humanidad en mi.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si esperaban interacción entre Karin y Shikamaru, pues aun no, pero ya viene... aquí tenemos un poco de "background story", no recuerdo como llamarle a eso en español. En fin. Ya vamos dejando claro la situación de cada personaje, lo consideré importante ya que de ellas se derivan el título y la trama de la historia.

GRACIAS POR LEERME :)

Pueden seguirme en twitter: PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

_Viernes, 13 de Mayo de 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**Caída libre.**

**.**

_¿Qué se sentirá morir?_

Suspiró, exhalando una gran cantidad de humo y mirándolo fijamente, mientras se disipaba en la oscuridad en la que la noche había sumido a su reducido patio trasero; lo único que iluminaba era la luz que provenía del interior. Los grillos se escuchaban por aquí y por allá, las hojas se mecían suavemente gracias al tranquilo viento de esa noche y el silencio, característico de la madrugada hacían que el conjunto fuera casi relajante; cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones unos momentos y tamborileando los dedos al compás de la música.

_¿Frío? _Lo descartó al exhalar de golpe. _Quizá no se siente nada, solo dejas de ser y ya… Ahí termina tu existencia y entonces estás condenado al olvido eterno. _

Le pareció sumamente triste.

Se acomodó mejor en la silla, la cual era ligeramente mullida pero ya comenzaba a cansarlo. Se relamió los labios y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, inhalando la nicotina como era ya su marcada costumbre. Abrió los ojos y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, haciendo que sus pulmones rechazaran el humo con una extraña tos seca y arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo, casi con desprecio desmedid y miró los restos apagados y ennegrecidos en el suelo. Se levantó de la silla y caminó al interior de su apartamento, carraspeando un poco pues la garganta la sentía extraña y al correr la puerta de cristal, la música le llegó a los oídos con más claridad; se frotó el cuello y miró en silencio la estancia: dos sillones individuales, acompañados de un sofá, no combinaban para nada… al centro una mesilla con un largo cristal ovalado y cuarteado, en la pared del fondo había un enorme mueble, cubriéndola en su totalidad y lleno de libros, discos, cualquier cosa que hubiera quedado olvidada ahí y unas cuantas botellas de vino; al centro había un estéreo, encendido.

Caminó hacia el mueble ignorando la poca luz, hacía días que uno de los bombillos había dejado de funcionar. Sucedió al volver de casa de sus padres… no, de casa de su madre y al intentar encender el foco obtuvo un destello blanco, además de un extraño chasquido y luego oscuridad. Oprimió un botón y la música dejó de escucharse, no estaba de humor para Metallica. Tomó una botella de whiskey y se sirvió en un vaso, miró los discos en silencio y luego caminó a la cocina. Tomó un enorme balde con hielos y una botella de agua mineral.

Decidió que U2 sería su asesino del silencio esa noche.

No. No estaba feliz, ni, mucho menos, orgulloso de su reciente estilo de vida, pero tampoco le molestaba lo suficiente para cambiarlo… al volver a trabajar volvería a su estilo aburrido y saludable (o por lo menos libre de alcohol y excesos) de vida.

Le habían dado una semana de descanso por lo acontecido con su padre y se había vuelto demasiado larga… y aún tenía dos días libres. Qué haría en ese tiempo era algo que lo tomaba sin cuidado y no le interesaba pensar, con pasarla tumbado en su cama hasta que la espalda y cabeza le dolieran o en el césped mirando las nubes, se conformaba… y los cigarrillos, no podían faltar los cigarrillos. Se dejó caer en el sofá y miró al techo, luego puso hielos en su vaso y vacío agua mineral en él; dio un sorbo y se hundió en el mullido sofá, mirando la puerta que daba hacia el reducido patio. Mientras el seco salir del whiskey rondaba dentro de su boca y se quedaba en sus labios.

¿Creer en la vida después de la muerte es algo factible?

Se le formó, de nuevo, ese jodido nudo en la garganta. Quería arrancarse la piel de la cara. La mesa de centro salió volando de una patada, él cristal se volvió añicos al golpear con fuerza el suelo al caer y simplemente atinó a mirar en silencio él desorden; la respiración se le agitó unos momentos, luego se dio media vuelta, caminó por un pasillo y se encerró en su pequeña oficina improvisada, en la cual trabajaba de vez en cuando. La música siguió sonando y Shikamaru se quedó mirando una fotografía que había sobre su escritorio... esa en la que salía su padre, luciendo orgulloso a lado de una versión tres años más joven de sí mismo, que llevaba puesto un birrete negro y una extraña toga. Dio otro largo trago al vaso de vino que aferraba a una de sus manos.

El Whiskey es amargo y seco... jamás le ha agradado.

Sin embargo, esta noche va a ignorarlo.

_Que problemático._

Su vida había sido una extraña escala de grises esos últimos días, sobre todo por las ropas negras y las lágrimas y el extraño velo en sus ojos que le quitaba color a todo. La enfermedad de su padre había sido el inicio de aquel extraño declive en su calidad de vida. Aún tenía en la nariz el penetrante olor del vómito y esterilizante y medicamentos y látex y sangre... a lenta y dolorosa muerte. Aun sentía en sus manos la piel reseca y áspera de su padre, la esponja humedecida con el agua mezclada con el sudor, las convulsiones, las mantas suaves e incómodas a la vez, el pequeño balde que usaban en las emergencias. Aun escuchaba los suspiros doloridos y quejidos nocturnos y la voz con tranquilidad fingida y el respirador y el pulso. Aún tenía ese sabor amargoso en la boca. Aún sentía el peso sobre sus hombros y en su brazo derecho.

Suena el teléfono, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Cuelgan.

Y Shikamaru lo ignora mientras toma el portarretratos y lo guarda en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, ese cajón que jamás toca.

Suena el teléfono, una, dos, tres veces. Cuelgan.

Se sostiene del escritorio sintiéndose pesado de pronto, sus pulmones parecen no querer trabajar apropiadamente y eso lo agota de sobremanera; la habitación es pequeña y oscura, la ventana no parece ventilar lo suficiente.

Suena el teléfono, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Cuelgan.

Da un largo sorbo, terminándose el contenido del vaso y sintiendo como el whiskey seco baja por su garganta dejando una desagradable sensación en ella, que se aguanta; su mano tiembla unos momentos y el vaso revienta. Siente algo incrustarse en su piel, su mano tiembla; siente dolor, siente algo cálido y su mano se congela.

Suena el teléfono, una, dos, tres veces. Cuelgan.

– Ya basta, Yoshino. – Murmura.

Suena el teléfono una sola vez.

– Mujer problemática…

Con pesadez se separa del escritorio y sale de su improvisada oficina. La mano le duele, le arde y le quema, pero eso no lo obliga a caminar más rápido; arrastra los pies y bosteza, pensando que la vida es problemática y que todo sería más fácil si fuera una enorme y esponjosa nube que se deja llevar por el viento. Ligera y perezosa. Al llegar a la sala de estar su mano ya ha dejado un rastro de múltiples manchas redondas y rojas en el suelo, las sigue dejando mientras camina hacia la cocina y al llegar ahí simplemente abre la llave del agua y deja la mano debajo del chorro, sintiendo como se refrescaba y dolía un poco por unos momentos. Miró la sangre manchar la transparencia y sus parpados bajaron, pesados y cansados.

Sabe el sermón que lo espera.

También sabe que le importa una mierda.

El whiskey es seco y amargo, pero no le interesa… no esa noche. El whiskey lo llama y espera, el envuelve su mano en una venda, luego de que ha dejado de sangrar y se entrega. Sabe que está mal, también sabe que lo detesta y se avergüenza, pero no puede parar, hay algo que no lo deja; la noche se vuelve vertiginosa.

Exhaló el humo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada, las luces de los autos se mezclaban y danzaban de manera graciosa frente a sus ojos. Se levantó con cuidado del suelo y caminó por el parque en silencio, tambaleándose; sus ojos la estaban engañando, le hacían creer que las grietas del suelo se movían, como si se mecieran con el viento y eso hacía que sus pasos se volvieran lentos. Llegó de puro milagro a la acera, sin haberse tropezado y volvió a caminar, intentando seguir una línea que se movía y ondeaba y la hacía dudar. Extendió los brazos hacia los costados, en un intento por equilibrarse y volvió a carcajear. Una pequeña niña, que iba de la mano de su madre, la miró más de la cuenta.

– Hola…

Pero la niña jamás contestó, volvió la mirada al frente y la ignoró. Se detuvo unos momentos y miró hacia atrás, la mujer cruzaba la calle entonces y llevaba a su niña en brazos, recelosa. Suspiró y continuó con su caminata, ignorando los chiflidos y llamados de unos imbéciles en un auto sumamente viejo. Agitó su cabello rojo y sonrió de lado al escuchar el comentario que habían hecho acerca de sus atributos frontales; se giró y los miró, con esa coquetería en la que Shikamaru no cayó aquella noche en el bar y que la hizo confirmar su hipótesis de que no era el típico hombre solitario buscando compañía de una noche. Se mordió el labio, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Si quieres que te dé una buena mamada, princesa?

Enarcó una ceja. – Con las que me da tu mamá, me basta.

Le guiñó un ojo, se giró y siguió caminando, ignorando por completo las carcajadas de uno y el insulto del otro; Suigetsu la había ayudado, sin saberlo, a defenderse de esos imbéciles con sus constantes acosos y comentarios brutos. Inspiró profundo, mientras buscaba con la mirada algún buen cristiano que estuviera en busca de cometer la buena acción del día… no había cargado con efectivo para usar el transporte público, mucho menos un taxi. Miró un auto blanco pasar y lo siguió unos momentos con la mirada, para después seguir caminando, olvidándose por completo de la niña de momentos antes. Metió dos dedos en el reducido bolsillo de su short negro y sacó de él una pastilla, la cual se llevó a los labios sin dudarlo y la pasó sin requerir agua, con la maestría que los años te brindan.

Miró a una muchacha, que no dudó en desviar la mirada, luego de sonreírle amablemente.

La gente puede ser muy ingenua, todos están llenos de prejuicios.

Salió del ligero caudal de peatones y se paró justo al lado de ella, en la parada del camión. La muchacha no la miró en ningún momento, ni se alejó, permaneció ahí, tan inmutable como podía soportar serlo; se puso un audífono y encendió su reproductor de música, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la muchacha. La luz blanca de la parada de autobús hacía que la piel bronceada de la muchacha se viera de un pálido enfermizo y que sus cabellos color chocolate lucieran como café con crema.

– Ando corta de plata. – La miró entonces. – ¿Ayudas a esta pobre samaritana?

Los ojos café oscuro sonrieron. – Si me rehúso, ¿qué pasará?

– Cualquier cosa puede pasar. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

No pareció intimidarse, aunque ese tampoco era el plan de Karin… intimidarla. Sus ojos chocolate volvieron a sonreír, antes de que sus labios hablaran, con una voz tan amigable y delicada que el sarcasmo habría sido magistral, de haber sido usado.

– Soy maestra de defensa personal, he ganado el torneo estatal de artes marciales diecisiete años consecutivos y he matado jabalíes usando una simple daga… también me gusta adornar mi cabello con aspas.

Sonrisa adorable, sincera. _Cínica._ Mirada aburrida, desinteresada. _Vacía._

– No me arriesgaré entonces… – Suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza de lado, mirando los autos pasar. – ¿En verdad luzco como una ladrona? – Preguntó, divagando. – Me alagas… he de ser sincera, corro tan rápido como una tortuga sobre mantequilla de maní. – Un extraño tintineo llamó su atención y bajó la mirada al sentir algo rosar su pierna suavemente. – Eso te va a costar un pasaje…

La muchacha rio, divertida y se levantó. – Hasta luego, amiga, que te vaya bien.

– Igualmente. – Dijo, mientras la miraba abordar el bus y se despedía coqueta.

La muchacha río con fuerza y negó, no volvió a mirarla y ella sonrió ampliamente, mirando hacia el cielo, donde ya se empezaban a asomar las estrellas y tomando el dinero que aquella chica chocolate le había obsequiado… apenas lo justo para un pasaje en bus. Chica chocolate… esperaba verla alguna vez, de nuevo, le caía bien. Se levantó del asiento y se aferró a la baranda, dejando que su cuerpo pendiera y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras esperaba el siguiente bus y miraba la carretera, los autos pasar, las luces y sus destellos lastimarle los ojos; se quitó los anteojos unos momentos y vio los colores blanquecinos, amarillos y rojos entreverarse y mezclarse aún más.

A Karin le gustan los viajes de color. Le gusta el color en sí.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Exclamó una mujer de cabellos purpura y ojos negros, sus labios rojos apretados.

– Relájate, Guren…

Murmuró, mientras era empujada a través de la cocina, por la mujer; una muchacha rubia y cabello corto la miró aburrida, mientras inflaba una bomba de goma de mascar y rodaba la mirada, para después seguir absorta en su teléfono móvil.

– Otra vez viene drogada…

–… No debería sorprenderte Samui, llevas trabajando aquí tres meses.

La de la goma de mascar miró a su compañera y se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Las estoy escuchando! – Gritó Karin desde el otro lado de la cocina, sonriendo y batallando contra Guren, que se empeñaba en ponerle un trapo húmedo en la cara. – I'm so high…

– Si, que novedad… tienes suerte que Jiraiya esté aquí y no Tsunade. – Dijo Guren, fastidiada. – ¡Quédate quieta!

Karin resopló y se quedó quieta, dedicándole una mirada desagradable a Fuuka y Samui. No pudo evitar mirar con fascinación la bomba de goma de mascar que estaba inflando la rubia del rostro de portada de revista. Pop. Frío en su nuca y su cabeza, se sentía bien; cerró los ojos unos momentos, sonriendo como una estúpida y al abrir los ojos notó el inconformismo en los ojos azules de la extranjera, que de inmediato suspiró, guardó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a llenar una bandeja de vasos con bebidas coloridas y con alcohol.

– ¿Qué tanto me ves, Samui?

– Cálmate. – Ordenó Guren, mientras le echaba un cubetazo de agua helada.

El suspiro de sorpresa y frío cortó el lío que estaba a punto de armar; el cabello le cayó en el rostro, pegándose a su piel, al igual que su ropa. Alejó los brazos de su cuerpo y se quitó el cabello del rostro, mirando al frente, molesta y aturdida a la mayor de todas, obteniendo una mirada cansada y una toalla directo al rostro. Samui salió de ahí, portando la bandeja con maestría, balanceando bien, para no derramar una sola gota; Karin la observó, pues no había dejado de mirarla desde que terminó su labor y se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Te miran con lástima.

– Aterriza.

_Nadie entenderá jamás, lo que la gente quiere son explicaciones y acciones… resultados positivos, cosas que les beneficien. No les importará que estés cavando tu propia tumba cada noche, mientras preparas las agujas con el clorato de potasio, le arrancas las navajas al sacapuntas, llenas la tina de agua, afianzas bien la soga a alguna tubería…_

Shikamaru arrojó la botella de whiskey contra la pared y luego de tambalearse unos momentos, tropezó y apenas alcanzó a sostenerse de la cortina de baño, para no hacerse una herida fea. Confundido miró alrededor y solo atinó a abrazarse al inodoro.

… _o te hartas de una sustancia tóxica muy vendida… _

Karin cayó al suelo, desorientada se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la música se distorsionaba, las voces sonaban extrañas. Alguien le tendía una mano, pero por más que intentaba no podía tomarla, se escurría de su mano frente a ella.

… _o simplemente te engañas, esta también es una forma de morir._

– Estaba en coma cuando llegué... ahorita parece estar dormido. – Decía una voz femenina, en alguna parte del lugar. – No se preocupe tía, ya ve como es él...

El silencio se mezcló con el palpitar de su cabeza, apretó los ojos uno momentos, sintiendo una superficie sumamente dura sosteniendo su rostro. Pero no puede abrir los ojos. Se relaja de nuevo y se permite caer en aquel extraño mundo etéreo en el que nada parece ser real, nada importa y todo es solo tranquilidad y su respiración acompasada y ganas de vomitar.

– Él está bien, solo necesita descansar… – Una risa aguda y la cabeza le dio vueltas. – Cierto que descansar es lo único que hace... puede dormir siglos y seguir cansado, típico de Shikamaru… Claro que sí, hasta pronto.

De nuevo silencio y extraña claridad del otro lado de sus párpados, entonces fue consciente de que el sol le estaba pegando con su furiosa luz en el rostro y levantó una mano con pesadez para cubrirse, pero solo logró posarla pesada sobre su rostro, para que después cayera sobre sus piernas. También se percató de que todo le daba vueltas. Se cubrió de nuevo con una mano, él sol le golpeaba con fuerza esa mañana y no tenía idea de porqué.

Una sensación extraña se formó en su abdomen. Solo alcanzó a abrir los ojos, mirar un poco su alrededor y comenzó a vomitar.

Escuchó una puerta rechinar entre sus arcadas y sus extraños eructos vacíos y se aferró a la taza del baño, sintiendo que su estómago volvía a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle que ya solo fueran jugos gástricos y bilis… y sabrá qué más. Una mano se posó en su espalda, en un pobre intento por reconfortarlo, ¿a quién se le ocurría? Por Dios, estaba vomitando sus vísceras. Esa misma mano le ayudó a alejarse de la taza del baño y luego le acercó un vaso de agua al rostro, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue enjuagarse la boca con ello, las náuseas eran fuertes aun. Un suspiro.

– ¿Terminaste?

Preguntó una suave e impaciente voz. Él se encogió de hombros, sin abrir los ojos, conocía muy bien a la dueña. Otro suspiro.

– Tu madre estuvo llamando y no contestabas, luego desconectaste el teléfono…

Ahí estaba ese tono de desaprobación, de nuevo.

– Si… quería estar solo. – Murmuró con voz rasposa. – ¿Cómo entraste?

– ¿Crees que no sé dónde escondes el duplicado?

Abrió un ojo entonces y se topó con el brillo solar de medio día que se adueñaba siempre de su baño; Ino estaba acuclillada frente a él, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y preocupación. Extraña combinación.

– Estoy seguro.

Ella bufó, haciendo que el largo mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro flotara unos momentos. – Chouji me prestó su copia.

Asintió. – ¿A qué viniste?

– A cubrirte la espalda y evitar la furia de Yoshino. – Declaró, tirando de la palanca del baño de nuevo y suspirando luego de unos momentos, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento a medias. Shikamaru sabía que estaba asqueada, pero no lo demostraría. – Cree que estás perdiendo el rumbo.

Hizo un gesto de molestia y cerró los ojos, recargándose en la pared. – Que problemático.

– Y yo también lo creo.

Miró a Ino unos momentos, antes de suspirar y volver a cerrar los ojos. – No estoy perdiendo el rumbo.

– Pues, demuéstralo. – Murmuró, con la voz quebrada. – No eres el único que ha perdido a su padre, ¿sabes?

La miró en silencio, sintiendo como esos ojos azules lo atravesaban, mirándolos unos momentos, antes de que se desviaran y luego se ocultaran tras los parpados, para después salir de su escondite y volver a posarse sobre él. La conocía a la perfección.

– Estoy bien, Ino.

Sonrió con ironía, rodó la mirada y miró hacia el suelo, ahogando una seca carcajada cargada de sarcasmos y negando luego. – Está sumido en la depresión. – Siseó. – Pero eres tan terco, que no quieres aceptarlo, te quejas de tu madre y estás igual.

– ¿Vas a darme una lección de vida? – Preguntó, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con pesadez, sintiendo que su estómago empezaba a prepararse para volverlo casi todo de nuevo. – No es buen… momento…

Ino cerró los ojos al verlo vomitar y contuvo la respiración unos momentos, antes de volver a frotarle la espalda con cariño. – Lo sé… – Contestó en voz baja. – Pero, te conozco…

Los ojos azules de ella se llenaron de dolor y lo miraron fijamente, antes de llenarse de lágrimas que no resbalaron jamás. Con los labios tan apretados como le era posible y su cuello y rostro sumamente tensos, se levantó, con la facilidad que un cuerpo sin resaca podía otorgarle a cualquiera y caminó, alejándose de Shikamaru, quien recargaba su rostro en el retrete y la miraba de reojo, sintiendo un sabor amargo, distinto al del vómito, en su boca. Ella no lo miró, simplemente se detuvo en la puerta, rodeada de la jodida luminosidad que la luz del día le otorgaba, gracias al brillo de las baldosas y del espejo; verla le causaba una fuerte jaqueca y dolor de ojos.

– Un día vas a necesitar hablar… sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta entonces, Shikamaru.

La escuchó partir, sus suaves pasos femeninos se alejaron y luego de unos minutos anunció su partida, definitiva, azotando fuerte la puerta; el golpe le retumbó en la cabeza más de lo que le habría gustado y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el baño y sintiendo su estómago un poco más tranquilo que momentos antes. Miró de nuevo dónde había estado Ino y sintió algo extraño en su pecho que lo obligó a jalar un poco más de aire; tiró de nuevo de la palanca del baño y con mucha dificultad se levantó del suelo, para mirarse en el espejo.

Estaba sumamente pálido, tenía marcadas ojeras y un golpe en el costado izquierdo de su rostro. Suspiró, sintiendo asco hacia sí mismo.

El día pintaba para ser igual de largo y aburrido que el anterior, con la diferencia de que este también sería vertiginoso.

Se detuvo de la pared para no caer.

Caminó con paso pesado hacia la cocina, en donde se topó con un remedio para la resaca, además de un ligero y fresco desayuno, cortesía de Yamanaka Ino; lo miró unos momentos, sintiendo remordimiento por la manera en que la había tratado antes de que partiera. Ultimadamente le estaba molestando mucho recibir compasión por parte de cualquiera, no soportaba siquiera que su madre intentara consolarlo, frotándole la espalda y hablándole como si la vida fuera la misma que un año atrás, antes de que su padre fuera diagnosticado con cáncer y desahuciado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, soltándose el cabello, no soportaba la tensión. Sus cabellos negros cayeron sobre sus hombros, pesados y crespos; dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó el remedio, tapándose la nariz para no degustar tanto y no terminar devolviéndolo ahí mismo. Paladeó unos segundos y repitió, sintiendo un poco de alivio.

Miró el vaso unos momentos y luego lo dejó sobre la barra, sintiéndose un desgraciado aun. Era peor la resaca moral, su padre siempre se lo había dicho.

Guardó el desayuno en el refrigerador, no tenía apetito y no dejaría que se desperdiciara ese esfuerzo. Salió de la cocina y al pasar por la sala de estar, se encontró con que alguien ya había recogido los vidrios de la mesa que había roto por la noche y todo lucía estar más ordenado de lo que él lo había dejado. Se frotó el cuello, sintiéndose más que un desgraciado de nuevo.

– Cada vez te pareces más a mi mamá…

Murmuró con tristeza, mirando el único cuadro decorativo que había en la estancia, el cual le había obsequiado Ino al salir de la universidad y en el habían miles de fotos recortadas y decoradas de Chouji, Ino y él, todas eran fotografías que les habían tomado en sus diversas convivencias y variaban en edades.

Una oleada de sensaciones extrañas en el estómago lo obligó a temblar un poco.

Nota mental: No volver a tomar whiskey.

Bajó la mirada y caminó, arrastrando los pies en momentos, hacia el baño. Se ducharía y quizá, sobreviviría esa resaca mortal, mentiría si decía que se dedicaría a limpiar los desastres que aún pudieran haber en su casa y que saldría a deshacerse de esa sensación de pesadez que se adueñaba de su cuerpo y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. La pasaría tumbado en su cama, durmiendo… quizá volvería a vomitar, tomaría agua como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho, dormiría de nuevo.

Desconectó el teléfono, el cual estaba seguro Ino se había encargado de devolver a la vida. No tenía intenciones de mantener conversaciones con quien fuera.

El sol brilla con fuerza.

~oOo~

Abrió los ojos, obteniendo una vista nubosa de lo que la rodeaba y topándose con una mancha verde, que asumía era el reloj del despertador; se giró, dando la espalda a la realidad y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. La cabeza le dolía con fuerza, estaba mareada y el sabor amargo en su boca seca le indicaba que había vomitado hasta desfallecer; aun sentía náuseas, pero tenía hambre. No tenía dinero… ni ganas de salir adelante. Respiró profundo y acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, juntando un poco las cejas. En verdad se sentía mal. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y notó que a lado de ella se encontraba una persona; enarcó una ceja y al moverse para tomar sus lentes, la cabeza la obligó a recostarse y desear que el malestar pasara.

Su mano palpó con pesadez la mesita de noche y encontró sus lentes entonces. Los tomó con cuidado y los acomodó en su rostro, se giró con cuidado y miró de nuevo a su acompañante. Con mano trémula le levantó con cuidado el flequillo, luego miró por debajo de las sábanas y arrugó la nariz al percatarse que era una mujer… desnuda.

Contuvo el suspiro que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios y con muchas dificultades caminó al baño, pateando débilmente su ropa por el suelo y juntándola en una esquina del reducido baño. Con sus manos palpó los costados del espejo y encontró una pequeña especie de manija, tiró de ella y detrás del espejo encontró cepillos de dientes baratos y pasta dental… pero nada de analgésicos. Miró de nuevo los alrededores y observó la habitación, topándose con la típica habitación de un motel; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha fría y rápida y salir de ahí.

– ¡¿Lo hiciste con una chica?! – Gritó Suigetsu dentro del restorán, atrayendo varias miradas molestas.

Karin hizo lo mejor por no reír y fingió fastidio. – Carajo, no digas tan alto…

– Me vale verga que sea un lugar familiar. – Renegó, llevándose las manos a la cintura y mirando el menú con ojos entrecerrados.

– No, no es por eso, la cajera querrá ligarme luego.

Carcajeó fuerte y negó un poco, mientras se rascaba la frente. Ordenó lo que comería y salieron de ahí, obligados por las miradas molestas de los guardias de seguridad y algunas mujeres que parecían no poder lidiar con las preguntas de sus hijos. Caminaron por la acera en silencio, mientras tomaban sus alimentos a pesar de las miradas molestas que recibían, hasta llegar a una vieja casa en venta, con escaleras donde podían sentarse.

– ¿Por qué no has buscado dónde vivir? – Preguntó Suigetsu, con la boca llena de papas fritas.

Karin masticó unos momentos y pasó el bocado. – Pues… no lo sé, no he tenido tiempo.

– Eres un verdadero desmadre, ni yo he tenido sexo todos los días con una persona distinta… sigue así y te va a dar sida, maldita puta.

– Jódete, yo si me protejo.

– La cartera. – Murmuró y luego sorbió con fuerza de su refresco. – Ya llevas dos semanas así.

Lo miró en silencio unos momentos, mientras masticaba el bocado que había dado a su emparedado vegetariano y luego tragó con un poco de dificultad; miró hacia la calle y comenzó a reír.

– ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Suigetsu puso cara de asco. – Quiero dejar claro, que me vale mierda lo que te pase, Zanahoria… pero a Juugo no.

Enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Ambos dieron un mordisco a sus alimentos y mascaron en silencio, ignorándose por completo y mirando los autos que pasaban; Karin dio un sorbo a su té verde antes de mirar el asfalto y continuar comiendo. Los silencios con Suigetsu nunca eran incómodos, eran sus conversaciones las que incomodaban a los transeúntes chismosos. Se recargó en el peldaño ascendente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al muchacho por el rabillo del ojo, él estaba muy concentrado en devorar su hamburguesa doble. Desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

No le molestaba vivir en moteles, tampoco en un apartamento barato o un cuarto en una casa del sector más pobre de la ciudad. ¿Por qué cambiar su estilo de vida si no le molestaba en nada? El cuarto de las escobas en el bar siempre le daba la bienvenida cuando no tenía a dónde ir y Jiraiya nunca se había molestado al encontrarla ahí dentro la mañana siguiente… cuando llegaba temprano y la sorprendía. Estaba bien así, quería convencerse de ello. Estaba bien preocupándose por el lugar en el que pasaría la noche, que pensando en lo que llevaba tiempo atormentándola y que espantaba con dificultad con todas las estupideces que hacía.

– ¿Por qué llevas esa llave en el cuello? – Preguntó el albino, mirando el objeto. – Ya no vas a volver a ese apartamento, ¿qué caso tiene?

Lo miró con las cejas juntas y le dio un golpe en el rostro… la llave quedaba justo entre sus pechos. – ¡Qué asco, deja de verme pervertido!

– Como si fueras antojable, estás más manoseada que las barras del metro.

Sonrió de lado y negó, una de sus manos tomó la llave unos momentos y la miró en completo silencio. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y por más que intentó, no pudo contenerlas; las limpió rápidamente, para que Suigetsu no se percatara de ellas, pero nuevas inundaron su rostro de nuevo. Se levantó de pronto, sobresaltando al muchacho.

– ¡Me cagas!

Suigetsu se protegió del golpe. – Pinche loca…

Se alejó corriendo, doblando de inmediato en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. No se detuvo hasta que sus pulmones gritaron por un poco de aliento y el mareo volvió a atacarla. El emparedado se había sacudido tanto dentro de su estómago, que amenazaba con deslizarse por su garganta y salir de su organismo. Se echó aire con una mano y se detuvo de una pared, sintiendo débiles las piernas y el corazón.

– ¡Sorpresa!

Miró la llave unos momentos, antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños.

– ¿Qué coño es esto, Kin? – Preguntó Tayuya.

La miró de soslayo y suspiró. – Una llave…

– No es solo una llave. – Canturreó la muchacha de cabellos castaños, sonriendo.

Tayuya se cruzó de brazos y la miró, con las cejas un poco juntas y esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado un momento antes; Karin enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, guardando el objeto de conmoción dentro de su puño.

– Es una llave con estampado militar, tu favorito.

Carcajeó y negó de nuevo. Tayuya dejó caer los brazos, rodando la mirada. – Ya, deja de hacerte pendeja y dinos qué es.

– ¡Es la llave de nuestro nuevo apartamento!

Su mano cubrió sus labios y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más tiempo; cayó de rodillas sobre la acera, mientras sus hombros convulsionaban y sus sollozos se apretaban en su garganta. Sus ojos se apretaban, pero aun así las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo. Las palabras con las que Tayuya se despidió de ella la atormentaron de nuevo y esta vez no hubo Janis ni Jimi que la distrajeran; se descubrió los labios para respirar y volvió a temblar unos momentos, sus puños se cerraron y golpearon con fuerzas diminutas el suelo.

La llave pendió frente a sus ojos. Una sirena hizo eco en su cabeza.

– ¡Puta madre, Kin!

Tayuya corría frente a ella, dejándola detrás pronto, siempre había sido más rápida. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto y detuvo sus manos cerca del rostro de Kin, quien permanecía en el suelo, mirando al cielo. Ojos grises miraban furiosos a los tranquilos ojos negros.

– ¡Eres una completa estúpida! – Exclamó y golpeó el suelo. – ¡Te dije que no debías comprar esa puta bicicleta!

Se removió un poco y gimió de dolor. – Pero… me gusta tanto…

– ¡No sonrías, imbécil! – Gritó Tayuya.

Miró los labios retraídos y las cejas ceñidas, en un gesto de furia, pero los ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a Kin, mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la línea que le pedían paciencia, la ambulancia estaba por llegar, podía escucharla a lo lejos; tomó la mano de Kin con cuidado, controlando el temblor de la propia y tragó saliva con dificultad. Los ojos negros la miraron unos momentos.

– Hey… por favor… sean felices.

Sus manos se clavaron con fuerza en su cabeza, amenazando con arañarle el cuero cabelludo; las lágrimas salían sin parar, resbalaban una tras otra, su rostro y cuello estaban completamente empapados.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, ya no era capaz de controlarse, no podría dejar de llorar… lo había estado guardando desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora no sabía cómo detenerlo; jaló aire con dificultad y volvió a sollozar en silencio, sintiendo como el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones. Era como recibir el puñetazo de Tayuya de nuevo. Algo la sacudió con fuerza de nuevo y simplemente se recargó en una pared, nadie pasaba por aquella calle en esos momentos, no podían verla… pero aun así, en alguna parte de su mente, se recriminaba ser tan débil. No pudo calmarse, simplemente volvió a llorar y se abrazó una de sus piernas con fuerza, olvidándose por completo de la promesa que se había hecho de no llorar de ese modo. De lucir tan débil.

_Kin… no puedo…_

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

Espero les guste este capítulo, sigo con el trasfondo de la historia, creo que así se le dice, sigo sin poder encontrar la palabra que busco, en fin. ¡Ya se acerca el reencuentro, no desesperéis! Lamento no haber contestado, he estado un poco convaleciente (jajajajajaja así o más dramático), en verdad, he estado enferma, así que mi tiempo se reduce a escribir, dormir, comer, trabajar, dormir, dormir y dormir. Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, aunque no dejen comentario (que, claro y por supuesto que aprecio), con ver las gráficas, es suficiente.

Al ser esta historia un poco menos complicada que la otra que llevo -no tienen que leerla- espero poder mantener un ritmo de actualización semanal, aprovecharé que estoy de vacaciones de la escuela para adelantar todo lo que se pueda, quizá la concluya pronto, pero ya no sé, al parecer las historias cortas no se me dan :( O hago one-shots o hago historias de más de veinte capítulos -.- ¡jajajajajajaja! Pero bueno, cualquiera que sea el resultado, espero sigan acompañándome, hasta el final :)

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo, 22 de Junio de 2014_


	4. Chapter 4

**Compromisos**

**.**

– ¡Piensa rápido!

Ah, demasiado tarde, Shikamaru sintió que algo impactaba con fuerza contra su pecho y levantó las manos un poco, como mero acto de reflejo causado por el dolor creciente en dónde la mayoría de las mujeres espera trabajados pectorales; se sobó un poco, mirando al muchacho de cabellos rubios que lo miraba desde arriba, sonriendo como el imbécil que era y con un gesto de emoción que le insultaba. Escuchó pasos sobre el césped y de pronto ya tenía encima la mirada de un muchacho de cabello negro y corte de cazuela, quien sostenía el balón de americano que le había golpeado con fuerza el pecho.

– ¿Juegas americano con nosotros, Shikamaru? – Preguntó, más bien gritó, el muchacho de cabellos rubios, inclinándose y sosteniéndose de sus rodillas. – Harás equipo con Lee, para que me ganes.

Lo miró, sin hacer gesto alguno y suspiró con pesadez. – Paso.

– Bah, que aburrido… ¡vamos cejón, te apuesto un tazón de ramen a que te gano! – Dijo de pronto, olvidándose del azabache que estaba tumbado en la hierba, corriendo lejos de ahí.

– ¡Prepárate para pagar mi cena, Naruto-san!

– ¡Morirás de hambre, dattebayo!

Se olvidaron pronto de él y por completo, podía escucharlos alejarse de ahí, corriendo y sus gritos aun llegaban a sus oídos, retumbándole en la cabeza… jamás había sido bueno recuperándose de las resacas; Naruto no dejaba de reír y de burlarse de Lee como era su costumbre y asemejando a un maníaco. Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente y volvió la vista hacia las nubes, mirándolas de nuevo, deseando estar con ellas, tranquilo y sin los berridos de los otros dos.

– ¿Te pegó duro? – Preguntó Chouji de pronto.

Negó.

– ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Preguntó, antes de llevarse a la boca un emparedado de atún.

– En casa.

Su vos resultó un tanto arrastrada y bostezó sin cubrirse los labios, cerrando los ojos y estirándose un poco. Las nubles eran grandes, blancas y esponjosas ese día. Abrió los ojos y miró el cielo, sintiendo la briza mover sus cabellos, sus ropas y el césped que le cosquilleaba en el rostro y la piel descubierta, causándole una extraña sensación de comezón, casi agradable, casi; inhaló el olor a naturaleza y sonrió de lado, sintiendo que no podía estar en un mejor lugar, a pesar de los gritos de los otros dos.

– Tu mamá me llama cuando no contestas, ¿sabías? – Mordió con dificultad el emparedado y miró a su mejor amigo, preocupado.

Asintió. – Por eso te dije que apagaras tu móvil por las noches.

Su madre había adoptado esa costumbre hacía diez años, cuando había empezado a salir por las noches con sus amigos o noviecillas, con la amenaza de no volver; le llamaba cuando creía que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando su padre ya no podía contenerla más o cuando cambiaba de parecer y prefería que volviera a casa. Si no contestaba, recurría al número de teléfono móvil de Chouji, quien tenía el corazón demasiado blando como para dejarla esperando o llamando hasta el cansancio a cualquier persona. Esa era la clase de persona que era Chouji, un hombre demasiado bueno para ser una virtud.

– Esa mujer tan problemática…

Chouji se removió en su lugar, olvidando su emparedado y sintiendo que el corazón se le apretaba un poco. Shikamaru decidió fingir demencia y continuar viendo las nubes, ese día eran perfectas para estar tumbado sobre el césped y observarlas largas horas; si Naruto y Lee no estuvieran ahí gritando y armando sus escándalos, seguramente se quedaría profundamente dormido, Chouji nunca le molestaba mientras lo hacía e incluso llegaba a acompañarlo. Observó esa manera tan lenta de moverse de las nubes, sintiéndose un poco tranquilo por primera vez en días; cerró los ojos de nuevo, para volver a sentir el viento que soplaba suavemente ese día, pues la primavera apenas comenzaba. Comenzaba a relajarse, quizá podría dormir tranquilo aquel día.

– No creo que esto que haces sea buena idea, Shikamaru… si necesitas hablar… – Pero el muchacho lo volteó a ver, a pesar de que odiaba dejar de mirar las nubes y comúnmente era demasiado vago como para envolverse en una riña sin sentido como aquella; Chouji calló de inmediato.

– No necesito hablar, dije lo que tenía que decir. – Su voz sonó monótona y bostezó, de nuevo.

Los ojos de Chouji miraron con pesar al muchacho. – Esto no es como lo de Asuma-sensei… era tu padre…

– Lo sé. – Un sabor amargo le llenó la boca de pronto. – Ya lo sé.

Chouji optó por permanecer en silencio y Shikamaru sintió que no podía durar más tiempo ahí, así que se levantó, con todo el pesar de su corazón y alma de vago; se estiró un poco, escuchando algunos de sus huesos tronar y cerró los ojos en esos momentos, mientras emitía une extraño sonido que era una mezcla de relajación, alivio y pereza. Dejó caer los brazos, haciendo que produjeran un sonido sordo al golpear con sus costados y tomó sus cosas. Chouji dejó caer los hombros.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A ver si mamá necesita que haga las compras por ella.

Levantó una mano en señal de despedida y huyó antes de que Naruto y Lee pudieran intentar detenerlo. Chouji correspondió el saludo y miró al muchacho alejarse en completo silencio. Se cruzó de brazos, acongojado, había hablado con Temari hacía unos días, luego de que ella viera a Shikamaru en el centro comercial, haciendo las compras de Yoshino; no dudaba, que luego de una semana, Yoshino necesitara algo, pero al conocer a la mujer, sabía que no le faltarían cosas en la alacena. Sabía que Shikamaru no estaba bien, pero era tan testarudo… mientras Shikamaru caminaba, fingiendo que no sentía la insistente mirada de su mejor amigo sobre su espalda. ¿A dónde podría ir? Sabía que su madre no necesitaba que el hiciera las compras, ya había ido por los faltantes por la mañana. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

Abordó el auto y tuvo que abortar su misión de encendido, ya que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. – ¿Diga?

– _¡Hey, Sid, ¿cómo estás?!_ (1)

Su rostro cambió, por uno de fastidio a medias. – Bien, gracias, Firulais, ¿y tú? (2)

Se escuchó una carcajada retumbar al otro lado de la línea. _– ¡Bien, gracias, estúpido!_

– Ni que fuera tú. – Sonriendo de lado, golpeó un cigarrillo contra el volante.

– _No, no, ¿qué pasa? _– La voz sonaba divertida. –_ Por voto unánime, concordamos que el estúpido era Naruto._ – Kiba sonó alegre como siempre, no pareció molestarse por el calificativo.

Se estiró sobre el asiento y encendió el cigarrillo, escuchando al muchacho teclear del otro lado de la línea. – Pero también concordamos que tú ocupabas el segundo lugar. ¿Qué pasa?

– _La fiesta del año, eso pasa. – _Declaró el muchacho, con tono emocionado, el tipo de tono que le indicaba a Shikamaru que aquello sería casi ilegal._ – La está organizando Akatsuki, ya sabes que sus fiestas siempre son un desmadre… _

Arrugó la nariz, de solo imaginarse el montón de personas que habría ahí… le daban ganas de dormir la tarde entera. – No lo sé…

– _¡No, no te acobardes!_ – Ordenó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea. – _En mi labor de…_

– Maricón.

– _¡Locutor, pendejo! _– Alegó exaltado.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y negar, Kiba siempre se molestaba cuando se mofaban de su profesión. Incluso esa pasión que Sai demostró por el diseño gráfico no había resultado en burlas y dudas acerca de su orientación sexual… aunque por el físico eso ya se había pensado antes. Aunque, bueno, eso de llamarse maricón por la profesión, era más un chiste local que algo social, a él también le decían que lo era y ni hablar de Chouji, el chef profesional.

– _Bueno, como te decía, ya vez que nos dan entradas para esas fiestas, pero ahora me dieron de más…_

– Me pregunto por qué será. – Dijo con sarcasmo, era bien sabido que, fiesta a la que invitaras a Kiba, fiesta a la que llegaba con, al menos, cinco personas acompañándole. No, ese idiota no sabía estar solo.

– _Si, bueno… este año me toca ser algo así como anfitrión, director… no sé, algo así. El punto es que no pienso regalarle diversión a los de siempre. ¡Como sea! Estaba pensando… _

– Y es una pésima idea. – Interrumpió, dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo.

– _Cállate, güey, no me dejas hablar._ – Se quejó.

Shikamaru rio un poco, contagiándolo. Kiba y Naruto siempre habían tenido el don de hacer reír a la gente sin ganas, Kiba por su bizarro sentido del humor y su, aparente, escasa preocupación por el código moral; Naruto porque era un completo idiota al que le pasaban toda clase de desafortunados eventos. Miró por el retrovisor, aun alcanzaba a divisar dos diminutas personas corriendo como posesos por todo el campo; negó un poco, no entendía de dónde sacaban tanta energía esos dos.

– _Bueno, como te decía, antes de que me interrumpieras como es tu puñetera costumbre; me dieron diez pases, pensaba que podías invitar a Chouji e Ino, Ino invitar a Sai y Sakura, Sakura invitar a Sasuke y Naruto y Naruto llevaría a Hinata…_

– Eres un bastardo. – Interrumpió, con tono desagradable. – Naruto y Hinata están saliendo.

– _¡Tú y tú jodida maña de interrumpir! – _Se imaginó al muchacho con las manos en el cabello, amenazando con tirar de él. –_ Hinata podría llevar a Hanabi. No me quejaría si fuera, ¿sabes?_

– Dudo que Hinata quiera ir a una de esas asquerosas fiestas.

– _Lo sé, lo sé… pero si Hanabi se aferra tendrá que ir. El punto es que vaya Hanabi. Y ya con el boleto que queda puedes hacer lo que quieras, véndelo si quieres. ¿Qué dices?_

– No lo sé. – Comenzó con la evasiva, pero Kiba no se lo permitió.

– _No puedes poner de excusa el trabajo, cabrón. Es el viernes, tendrás el sábado y el domingo para recuperarte._

– Mira, tú tienes un trabajo muy sencillo.

– _Pfffft, tú lo único que haces son dibujitos y maquetas, ¿a qué le tiras, marica? Además, según recuerdo, esta es la temporada floja… no puedes escapar._

Touché. Kiba estaba bien enterado de su situación laboral; torció un poco los labios, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo y exhalando el humo con tranquilidad. – Los sábados los tengo ocupados.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la carcajada de Kiba. – _¡No te la cree ni mi abuela borracha! Que cosas… en serio, Shikamaru… creí que eras inteligente…_ – Otra ronda de risas. –_ Ya, no te hagas del rogar, los pases que tengo son de barra libre y… habrá meseras sensuales y todo tipo de entretenimiento. Quién sabe, podría ser tu noche de suerte._

– No me gusta la música estridente. – Insistió.

– _Imbécil, no se trata de la música estridente y las lucecitas que te marean. _– Kiba comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Shikamaru lo sabía y entre menos impaciente se volvía, más fácil era dar su brazo a torcer. –_ ¡Se trata de todas esas bebidas alcohólicas que parecen simples malteadas y jugos y engañan a Naruto!_

Se relamió los labios y clavó la mirada al frente, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tendría ese fin de semana. No eran muchas. Se rascó la nuca y emitió un corto sonido de duda, Kiba lo estaba poniendo en una encrucijada… holgazanear o ver a Naruto en una fiesta. La balanza estaba equilibrada. _Que problemático._

– _Naruto en estado de ebriedad… es… una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar, amigo, no me dejes morir._

– Jajá, no seas imbécil. Eres un maldito hijo de puta. – Apagó el cigarrillo, con una sonrisa de lado. – Está bien, me convenciste.

– _¡Eso es todo, hermano! Hoy en la noche paso a tu casa a dejarte los pases, con cajas de pizza, avísale e Chouji y Naruto, consigue la cerveza._

– Claro, patrón.

– _¡Cállate! Nos vemos, hasta entonces._

Suspiró, el solo hecho de saber que esos imbéciles estarían en su apartamento… le daba dolor de cabeza. Encendió el auto y luego encendió la radio, dejándola en una de las estaciones que más se escuchaban en la ciudad, no porque le importara la música del momento, sino porque quería escuchar algo de sonido en lo que manejaba en dirección a casa. Le escribió un mensaje a Chouji y Naruto, avisándoles el plan que Kiba había ideado para todos ellos esa noche de domingo; arrojó el móvil al asiento del copiloto y se alejó de ahí.

"_Quiero que me rompas el hocico a chupetazos…"_

Shikamaru miró la radio al escuchar aquello y juntó un poco las cejas. ¿Qué carajo era eso? ¿Una canción? Cada estrofa tenía menos sentido que la anterior o eso creía el, parpadeó un poco y tuvo que dejarle en la estación al ver que la luz del semáforo cambiaba a verde.

"_Y quiero que me dejes todo el cuerpo hecho pedazos, y quiero rozarte, acariciarte con mis labios…"_

– ¡Jajajajaja! – Sonó una fuerte carcajada, desde la parte de atrás. Se sacudía por la risa y pataleaba, la botella de agua que tenía en la mano derramó un poco sobre el asiento y sus piernas.

– ¿Qué estamos escuchando, Karin? – Preguntó un muchacho de cabellos anaranjados, desde el asiento del conductor, quien fruncía un poco las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

– No lo sé… – Comentó con voz aguda, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla. – La escuché el fin de semana en la radio y me reír mucho…

– Hasta en tus gustos de música se te nota lo puta. – Comentó Suigetsu, mirando por la ventanilla.

El puño de la muchacha se estampó en la cabeza del albino con fuerza. – A ti nadie te preguntó, ¡dientón impotente!

– ¡Impotente el anciano al que le robaste anoche!

– ¡Tu puta madre!

– ¡La tuya en vinagre!

"_Nipple contra nipple, o acostados de cuchara…" _Ah, Juugo no lo soportó más, con un simple movimiento de sus manos en una de los tantos mecanismos que había en el volante, cambió a la estación, optando por una más seria. Sus gustos distaban bastante de los de aquellos dos, al igual que los gustos de ellos distaban entre sí; Karin era más del tipo de canciones antes de los noventas, Suigetsu escuchaba cualquier estupidez.

– Oye… era la mejor parte. – Se quejó, al notar el cambio de ambiente.

– Ni le estás poniendo atención. – Dijo Juugo, en su defensa, con tono tranquilo. – Además no me gustó esa canción.

Se acomodó entre los asientos del copiloto y el piloto, a pesar de saber que aquello le causaba bastante ansiedad al de cabellos naranjas. – Pero no se trata de que te guste, se trata de reírte de las babosadas que dice. – Acotó, regresando a su posición inicial en el asiento de atrás y comiendo del bento que le había llevado el dueño de la camioneta. – Oye, está muy bueno esto, ¿con que lo sazonas?

Juugo separó los labios para contestar, pero Suigetsu se le adelantó. – Con semen.

El comentario sonó plano y sin chiste, nada de burla en la voz, ni ese deje de diversión y ofensa; casual, podría decirse. Suigetsu miró hacia arriba, luciendo inocente, Juugo contuvo un suspiro y Karin dejó de masticar por un momento.

– ¡Mi favorito! – Estalló la voz femenina, luego de unos segundos de silencio. – Que considerado, Juugo.

– Por nada. – Murmuró el aludido, luego de llevarse una mano al rostro, asqueado, no sabía si por el comentario o por el tono meloso de la pelirroja al contestar. Mejo cambiar el tema, no quería envolverse en una conversación de sexo oral o algo así. – ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir?

Lo miró, con gesto de gatito mimado. – No, aun no… los lugares que encuentro están muy caros o alejados.

– Podrías pedirle a alguna de tus amigas que te de posada.

Comentó inocentemente, sin despegar la mirada del frente, él, muchas veces antes, había ofrecido a sus amigos en apuros un techo donde vivir… claro que la mayoría salía huyendo cuando le daban esos extraños ataques, pero suponía que la medicación ya estaba controlando eso. Suigetsu lo miró, ahogando una risa durante unos momentos, esperando a que la broma se escuchara, pero ese momento jamás llegó y le causó más gracia.

– Ay, Juugo, por favor, esa cosa no tiene amigas… ¿por qué no convences a Sasuke de darte?

Karin torció un poco los labios, confundida por el amigable tono de voz que estaba usando Suigetsu, estuvo a punto de replicar con una pequeña mentirilla, cuando la voz del albino volvió a escucharse.

–… y posada también.

Se encogió en el asiento para evitar el golpe de Karin, pero ella alcanzó a tomarlo del cabello y tirar con fuerza de él, mientras se reía por el ingenio del muchacho. Lo soltó pronto. – Mira, no te pego porque me dio risa.

– Que alivio. – Musitó, sarcástico. – Deberías hablar con Tayuya.

La camioneta se llenó de silencio, a no ser porque la radio comenzó con otra canción, el ambiente se habría tornado incómodo. Entonces las risas de los tres estallaron.

– Si claro, hablar con Tayuya. – Murmuró Juugo, tosiendo por la risa.

– Hasta el grandote sabe que es una estupidez. – Dijo Suigetsu, en medio de la risa.

Karin negaba y se sobaba el estómago. – Ay, no… son unos idiotas.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, durante unos cuantos minutos. Juugo se mantuvo entretenido en el manejo, Suigetsu estaba mandándose mensajes sabrá Dios con quien, pero no dejaba de sonreír de manera estúpida; Karin se dedicó a terminar de comer el bento que Juugo le había preparado con tanta atención al saber que ella no gastaba tanto dinero en comida. Había cosas más importantes.

Una casa, con un enorme jardín, por ejemplo. Ja… ¡claro que no! Fiestas con hombres haciendo streap tease, eso.

– No me agrada saber que estás durmiendo donde sea. – Dijo Juugo, retomando el tema. – No está bien, Karin.

– ¡Pfffft! – Emitió Suigetsu. – Cómo si eso le afectara, es una zanahoria salvaje, recuérdalo… acecha las calles de la ciudad, buscando una presa vulnerable y débil… – Dijo, con tono de voz de programa de Animal Planet. –… y cuando ve una buena víctima, se lanza sobre ella -comúnmente prefiere los machos- y usando su terrible vagina, para inmovilizar a su presa por medio de un orgasmo, ataca un punto vital importante, la billetera.

– Suigetsu, ya cállate.

El aludido rio a carcajadas. Karin decidió ignorarlo. – Juugo, con lo que me pagan en ese bar no completo para la renta de los lugares disponibles…

– Deberías matar a alguien y adueñarte de su departamento. – Comentó Suigetsu.

– Si, quizá lo haga. ¿Me ayudan?

Soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo, Juugo suspiró, esos dos no se cansaban de ser unos completos inmaduros. – No cambian.

– Nunca. – Dijo Suigetsu.

Karin estaba dando un trago a la botella de agua, cuando decidió fijarse en la ciudad fuera de ese auto; casi se atragantó al darse cuenta que había llegado a su adorable lugar de labores. – Es aquí, Juugo… ¡Juugo, es aquí! – Gritó al notar que el muchacho no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Juugo frenó de repente, sin que los otros dos lo esperaran a pesar de saber que podría ser una posibilidad; la súbita parada hizo que Karin cayera entre los asientos y que la cabeza de Suigetsu se fuera hacia adelante, para luego regresar hacia atrás, golpeando el asiento.

– ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? – Se quejó el albino, sobándose la cabeza.

– Lo siento. – Murmuró, aunque su voz carecía de emoción y verdadero significado. Se giró, para mirar a la pelirroja. – ¿Estás bien, Karin?

Ella salió, tambaleándose del suelo y acomodándose los lentes – Si, si… ¡todo bien, todo bien! Muchas gracias.

Abrió la portezuela y se retacó la boca con lo que sobraba en el bento, bajó de la camioneta, tropezando en el intento y ganándose otra ronda de burlas por parte de Suigetsu; se levantó, sacudió sus piernas y le mostró el dedo medio al muchacho, masticando con dificultad y cubriendo sus mejillas y labios con la mano que le quedaba libre.

– Ni se te ocurra ir a otro lado al salir, pasaré por ti. – Gritó Juugo desde el interior, ante la atónita y asqueada mirada de Suigetsu. – ¡Hablo en serio!

Con la misma mano que insultaba al albino, le hizo una seña de aceptación al otro muchacho, levantando el pulgar, y siguió caminando, aun teniendo dificultades con el extremo bocado que había tomado. Entraría, como era la costumbre de los empleados, por la puerta de servicio; estiró el brazo para abrir y sintió un fuerte golpe en sus dedos, causado por el repentino empujón que alguien le había dado a la puerta desde el interior; sacudió la mano y luego apretó sus dedos con su otra mano, mirándolos unos momentos, antes de levantar la mirada y toparse con unos ojos azules, con aire aburrido, que pronto fueron bloqueados por una inmensa pompa hecha con goma de mascar. La pompa reventó pronto y la goma de mascar regresó a la boca de la rubia, que la mascó sin interés alguno, como todo lo que hacía en la vida.

– Oh, solo eres tú.

Los ojos azules miraron de arriba abajo, Karin simplemente sonrió de lado y se acomodó el flequillo con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Hey, Samui, ¿qué tal? Vengo sobria, eh.

La rubia la miró unos momentos, mascando la goma, indiferente. – Felicitaciones.

Y sin más caminó hacia el contenedor de basura que se encontraba al final del estacionamiento; Karin observó las enormes bolsas negras que cargaba con un poco de dificultad, pero no era como si fuera a ayudarla, altruismo, Karin y Samui no quedaban en la misma oración o acción. Se encogió de hombros, era aburrido ver a alguien sacar la basura, entró el local sin más ceremonias y se quitó su morral, dejándolo junto con los bolsos de las demás, entró al pequeño baño y se lavó los dientes, luego se pintó los labios con su labial rojo preferido. Alguien llamó con insistencia a la puerta, luego de no poder abrirla.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó la voz demandante de Guren, desde el otro lado.

Arrugó un poco la nariz y bufó, fastidiada. – Espérate.

– Ah, Karin, primer día que llegas temprano y ya estás perdiendo el tiempo en el baño. – De nuevo los golpes a la puerta y otro intento por abrirla.

Se sentó en el escusado, sobre la tapa y miró a la puerta con una sonrisa burlona. – Sigue golpeando, eso no hará que vaya más rápido. – Murmuró y luego decidió revisar su teléfono, en caso de que hubiera algún mensaje de nadie en particular.

Guren golpeó con más fuerza la puerta. – ¡Maldita sea, Karin!

– ¡Dije que esperaras! – Gritó, molesta. Se levantó del baño y azotó la tapa, tiró de la cadena y fingió que se lavaba las manos. – Por dios…

La puerta se abrió entonces y miró a Guren, tenía la mano envuelta en una pañoleta y cara de pocos amigos. Fingió demencia, lo cual no le salió tan mal, pues no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo por que Guren se tratara la herida y salió del baño luego de escucharla pedir un poco de alcohol; la miró de soslayo al salir y sonrió burlona de nuevo, no le tenía coraje por algo en particular, solo odiaba que la apresuraran y Guren no era una de las mejores compañeras del mundo. Pasó a la cocina, bajo las atentas miradas de sus compañeras, las cuales ignoró y se detuvo en la puerta, para mirar por el pequeño recuadro de vidrio, el lugar a penas y tenía gente, pero debía salir y cubrir las apariencias, ese día le tocaba a Tsunade cuidar el lugar.

Empujó la puerta, con fuerza y salió hacia el bar. – Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama.

– Llegas temprano, espero no sea un mal augurio.

La miró, sin sonreír ni mostrarse avergonzada. – Si, bueno… oportunidades que se dan una vez en la vida.

Tsunade sonrió, un poco fastidiada por el comentario, pero se sacudió pronto el sentimiento. Le dio un trago al sake que bebía y recargó su mejilla en su mano, suspirando, Karin era un caso perdido. – Limpia las mesas que faltan y acomoda los saleros y todo eso… tienes media hora.

Miró a Tsunade, extrañada, el trapo pendió en sus manos. – Media hora, ¿por qué?

– Tenemos un trabajo especial para ustedes, lo comentaremos entonces. – Dio otro trago y se sirvió más. – Muévete.

Con el trapo en mano y un balde con agua limpia, se encaminó hacia las mesas que aún no estaban limpias; en esos momentos, cuando debía lavar mesas, acomodar sillas y saleros y servilleteros y floreros baratos y tarugadas, era cuando deseaba tener un trabajo más formal, como el de una secretaria, de esas que dejan todo para después y siempre están en el chisme, de cotorras. Pero ¿a quién le gustan las formalidades? Levantarse temprano, arreglarse, maquillarse y usar tacones no era necesariamente lo suyo, ella no iba más allá de un poco de rímel y labial, con suerte algo de rubor. Había días que ni siquiera se cepillaba el cabello. ¿Qué despacho y oficina aceptaría un andrajo como ella?

Ninguno.

Bajó las sillas, los bancos y butacas, limpió las mesas hasta que lucieron aceptablemente limpias y luego se dedicó a acomodar los servilleteros y demás sobre las limpias y casi relucientes superficies, estaban tan talladas que el brillo era casi imaginario; la tarea le tomaba cerca de hora y media, pero ese día debía apurarse si no quería que Tsunade la mandara a casa de una dolorosa patada en coxis y le redujera el día de su paga. Para las ocho y media, ya se encontraba levantando el primer pedido y caminando hacia la cocina, donde las demás ya se encontraban reunidas para la "junta" que Tsunade tenía preparada.

– Ah, la clientela ha sido muy baja el día de hoy… – La voz de Yukimi le llegó a Karin al estar justo frente a la puerta.

– Los miércoles siempre son días tranquilos. – Respondió Matsuri con su tono de voz suave y, desde el punto de vista de Karin, hipócrita.

Fue entonces cuando ella entró a la cocina, de inmediato guardaron silencio las demás y se giraron para mirarla. Caminó, fingiéndose ajena a las miradas, hasta quedar sentada en uno de los taburetes que había en una pequeña barra donde solían tomar la cena o la comida, recargó los codos en la superficie de imitación barata mármol y luego acomodó el mentón sobre sus manos, mirándolas entonces, fingiendo que apenas captaba las miradas.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – Preguntó con tono mordaz.

Yukimi hizo un gesto extraño y le susurró a Samui al oído. – Semen.

Karin sonrió e inspiró, fingiendo que el aroma de los condimentos no le revolvía el estómago y luego miró a la de cabellos castaños, que fingió no haber hecho comentario alguno. – Límpiate las mejillas, las tienes sucias.

– Son pecas, estúpida. – Se defendió. – ¿Estás segura que tus lentes tiene la graduación debida?

Se los quitó y los miró unos momentos. – No lo sé, hace mucho que abandoné al oftalmólogo, quizá por eso confundí a Sasuke con tu novio la otra noche… no se mueve nada mal.

Yukimi apretó los dientes y comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja, que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Guren la tomó del brazo y lo obligó a regresar a su lugar. – Ya es suficiente.

– Peleando, como siempre, ¿verdad? – El tono resignado de Tsunade las obligó a olvidar el episodio incómodo. La mujer entró, con gesto de despreocupación y tranquilidad, tomó la primera silla que encontró y se sentó en ella, con la propiedad que solo una mujer de su edad con educación podía emanar y la irreverente sensualidad que siempre la rodeaba. – Yukimi, te voy a recorrer el descanso al lunes

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Comenzó a quejarse la muchacha, pero Tsunade la mandó callar de inmediato.

– Les tengo un trabajo especial. Habrá un evento grande y la agencia organizadora requirió nuestros servicios. – Todas hicieron gesto de fastidio, esas estúpidas fiestas con trajes formales y etiqueta no eran su especialidad. – Se van a dedicar, solamente, a la preparación de bebidas y uno que otro servicio, pero las mesas realmente son pocas. Ahora, el uniforme lo proporcionará la agencia organizadora, así que anoten sus tallas en esta libreta.

Samui tomó la libreta en cuestión y la observó unos momentos. Tsunade se levantó de la silla y caminó de regreso a la pequeña oficina que había ahí, lugar que siempre se encontraba desolado a menos que a los jefes se les ocurriera ponerse calientes.

– La última en anotarse me devuelve la libreta. Por cierto… – Se detuvo y se giró para mirarlas. –… Yukimi, te toca la comida, Matsuri a ti la caja, a Samui la barra, a Guren la limpieza y Karin será la mesera.

– Si. – Respondieron a coro.

– Que Karin se anote primero, necesita tomar las órdenes.

Los ojos rojos miraron desconfiados a Yukimi, que le tendía la libreta y fingía la sonrisa; la tomó y de detrás de su oreja sacó una pluma, anotó su nombre y sus medidas en la libreta y luego la arrojó sobre la barra, para que la tomara quien quisiera. Salió de la cocina con su libretilla en mano y caminó en dirección a unos muchachos que recién habían llegado.

Casi las nueve y Karin no podía estar de peor humor.

Tomó la orden de los recién llegados y luego se disculpó con los que habían ordenado antes de entrar a la cocina. Se apresuró hasta la ventanilla que comunicaba la barra con la cocina y se asomó por ahí; como siempre las otras estaban de cotillas, riéndose de la estupidez que alguna había dicho y olvidándose por completo de que debían trabajar, como pasaba siempre que ella era mesera.

– ¿Dónde está el Plato Botanero que pedí? – Les urgió, con voz molesta.

Yukimi dejó de reír y miró incómoda el pedido que había olvidado. – No tardo…

Veinte minutos después, Samui golpeaba la odiosa campanilla y le tronaba los dedos para que se apresurara. Samui le señaló el plato, desinteresada, mientras su habitual goma de mascar tronaba. Karin lo tomó, tras agradecer con tono seco y se dirigió a la mesa, imaginándose la sarta de comentarios que comenzarían a escucharse en la cocina. Sacudiéndose la importancia de los hombros, caminó con una sonrisa pícara hacia la mesa, en la cual un grupo de jóvenes esperaba. Dejó el plato y luego de asegurarse que nada les faltara, volvió hacia la ventanilla por los aperitivos de los muchachillos. Con la misma sonrisa se dirigió a la mesa y se inclinó un poco, dejándoles ver más de su escote y dispuso los alimentos en la mesa, moviendo con maestría el salero, servilletero y todo lo demás.

– ¿Algo más que pueda traerles?

– Tu compañía… – Murmuró uno de ellos, los demás rieron.

Soltó una risa genuina, aunque escondió el tono de burla y negó, mientras desviaba la mirada. – Veré que puedo hacer.

Regresó hacia la barra, donde ya se encontraba Matsuri, leyendo una revista de esas que leen las chiquillas con pruebas extrañas y consejos de belleza inútiles. Soltó un suspiro, la muchacha tenía razón, los miércoles eran días tranquilos.

– Lo zorra se te da bien. – Susurró ácidamente Guren, en su oído, al acomodar unas cuantas copas en la barra.

– Lo aprendí de ti, querida. – Susurró con tono divertido, sonriendo ampliamente.

La goma de mascar de Samui hizo su habitual sonido de pop, logrando que los nervios de Karin se agitaran un poco. Desde una de las mesas de la esquina, Tsunade observaba con una sonrisa a sus trabajadoras; Karin se divirtió, sabiendo que esa alcohólica mujer no la despediría mientras siguiera enamorando a los muchachillos, que volverían solo para verle el escote y las piernas de nuevo. Estuvo caminando entre las mesas y surtiendo a sus comensales durante la noche. Las horas pasaron rápidas para Karin, gracias a ese grupo de universitarios de primer año que se emocionaban cuando se acercaba. Como recompensa Tsunade le permitió beber una cerveza, siempre y cuando lo hiciera en compañía de aquellos muchachos escandalosos y con las hormonas alborotadas.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando ella se despedía de ellos y recibía una enorme propina, que no dudó en esconder de inmediato en su escote.

– ¿No te fue bien con la propina, zorra? – Preguntó Guren, burlona, al verla llegar a la barra con las manos vacías.

– No… todavía no puedo imitar tu pinta de puta, así que… ni hablar.

Tomó su morral del montón y salió. No había autos esa noche, así que no podría esconderse entre ellos. Se sentó en el suelo, pegando su espalda a la pared, mirando una bolsa transparente, en la cual se encontraba guardado un polvillo blanco. Lo observaba, sin la desesperación habitual de un drogadicto, simplemente lo veía, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y estuviera preguntándose qué tantas maravillas había ahí.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos y la puerta rechinar. – ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

– Ya me harté de ver tu cara de papanatas. – Murmuró, bajando las manos y escondiendo el objeto.

Matsuri torció los labios. – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

– Clonazepam pulverizado.

– No es cierto. – La voz de la chiquilla pareció temblar con nerviosismo.

– Cuando no tienes remedio como yo… hasta el medicamento es bueno. – La vio sentarse frente a ella y abrazar sus piernas, para luego mirarla fijamente con esos ojos negros enormes y brillantes; no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiada. ¿Tenía cara de niñera? – ¿Qué quieres?

La muchacha negó. – A veces me causas curiosidad.

– Pues, la curiosidad mató al gato.

La chiquilla sonrió un poco. – Menos mal, no soy uno.

_Pero eres molesta como uno_, pensó, fastidiada y mirando su reloj, Juugo no era de los que llegaban tarde. Miró la bolsa de cocaína y la guardó dentro de su morral, en el bolsillo escondido, si Juugo llegaba y la encontraba con eso, podría volverse loco y no estaba para contener sus arranques de asesino serial. Ahogó un bostezo y recargó la cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos e ignorando la presencia de la insufrible de Matsuri, la recluta más chica, tenía apenas la mayoría de edad, según la papelería que le había entregado a Jiraiya, pero ella conocía la verdad… en realidad tenía dieciséis y necesitaba el trabajo porque sus padres habían muerto hace poco, razón por la cual no la delató.

– Deberías dejar las drogas.

– Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me dicen eso, ya hubiera comprado un apartamento en el sector decente de la ciudad. – La miró, sin hostilidad, ni molestia, simplemente serena, acostumbrada a ese comentario.

– Mis padres fueron asesinados por culpa de esas cosas…

Sonrió de lado. – Y lo siento, pero no por eso vas a cambiarme.

– Eres adicta, solo necesitas ayuda.

La miró entonces, con altanería, no iban a hablarle de algo que ella conocía a la perfección. – Sí, soy adicta, pero no soy tu madre, así que no debería de importarte.

_No… no soy adicta._

Y no lo decía porque fuera uno de esos adictos empedernidos, que se aferraban a decir que podían dejar la droga cuando quisiera. Ya había dejado la droga durante dos años y acababa de regresar de un receso de seis meses, en realidad, podía dejar esa cosa cuando se le antojara y de cualquier modo podía volver a consumirla. No era la sustancia a lo que era dependiente, era a la distracción a lo que pertenecía su adicción… esos años y esos meses en que no había probado un solo gramo de marihuana y cocaína, una sola píldora de éxtasis o metanfetaminas, que la heroína no había entrado a su torrente sanguíneo, ella había estado muy ocupada con otras cosas, que no le daban tiempo de pensar en su miserable vida.

No temblaba si dejaba de consumir. No la carcomía la ansiedad.

Notó los ojos vidriosos de la muchacha y se levantó, resoplando fastidiada, no iba a consolarla, se lo había buscado. – Deberías aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman.

Caminó en dirección a la acera, cuando la sonrisa dispar de Suigetsu se asomó junto con su cabezota, en una de sus manos sostenía una pipa de esas que vendían en las tiendas de artefactos hindúes, egipcios y de todo eso. Sonrió de lado y negó.

– Eres un maldito enfermo.

Se encogió de hombros. – Mañana es tu día libre, ¿no?

EL brazo de Suigetsu pasó sobre sus hombros, Karin pudo percibir el aroma del vodka, proveniente de los labios del muchacho; sonrió de lado y se quitó el brazo de encima, arrojándoselo de vuelta al muchacho. – Si, es mi día libre…

– Entonces prepárate para una noche de alcohol, drogas y mucho sexo…

Arrugó la nariz. – Si es contigo, paso.

La risa de Suigetsu se enredó en algún momento, volviéndose una extraña y corta tos. – No, no conmigo… adivina quien is in da jaus.

– Me rindo. – Ni siquiera intentaría pensarlo, ese estúpido decía eso hasta cuando había encontrado un animal abandonado.

– Yagura. – Dijo emocionado. – ¿No te emociona, Remolacha?

Sonrió un poco, recordando al muchacho y asintiendo. – Yagura… claro, cómo olvidarlo.

Juugo los esperaba, dentro de la camioneta, la cual estaba aparcada frene al establecimiento; el muchacho parecía estar hablando por teléfono en esos momentos. Karin sonrió un poco, inclinando su rostro para que nadie lo notara, desde el día en que había llorado en plena calle, no había sido capaz de dejar de tener esos extraños sentimentalismos. Él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, sin que se lo pidiera, simplemente por el hecho de ser un bonachón entregado a unos compañeros estúpidos y viciosos. Le agradecería después a ese grandulón, a su manera, claro.

– Compré algo de éxtasis. – Susurró Suigetsu. – Pero no le digas a Juugo… espera a que le de uno de mis panecillos mágicos.

Sonrió ampliamente, al recordar la última vez que el muchacho había tenido un encuentro con los panecillos de Suigetsu; asintió y abordó la camioneta, dónde se encontraba Yagura también. Karin no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina, de manera pérfida y coqueta, al notar la manera en que esos ojos violetas la escudriñaban.

– Karin, seguro recuerdas a mi amigo Yagura. – Dijo Juugo, encendiendo el motor.

– Sí, claro… – Saludó al muchacho, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó derecha, mirando al frente. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Juugo terminaba de hablar por teléfono, cuando el muchacho arrojó el móvil a la guantera, Karin recordó algo importante. – ¿Qué harán pasado mañana?

– Eso depende, Zanahoria.

– ¡No me llames así, fenómeno!

Suigetsu le restó importancia al asunto, lanzando un bostezo. – ¿A dónde vas a invitarnos?

– Es una de esas fiestas en las que trabajo algunas veces. – Declaró.

Juugo la miró por el retrovisor unos momentos, antes de encogerse de hombros, Yagura hizo un gesto que dejaba en claro que le daba igual y Suigetsu lucía pensativo. – ¿De las aburridas?

– Si, de esas.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del albino le agradó a la muchacha. – Hace mucho que no les enseñamos a los demás como divertirse. ¡Cuenta con nosotros!

* * *

**Referencias:**

1.- Sid: Es un personaje de la era del hielo, el perezoso, para ser precisa. Aquí, lo uso por la referencia del animal en sí, no al personaje.

2.- Firulais: Otro personaje, esta vez de los Rugrats, es un perro.

3.- La canción que se supone van escuchando -y que no me pertenece- se llama Chupetazos y es de Caloncho.

* * *

**¿Merezco algún comentario?**

Espero les guste este capítulo :) Como lo prometí, actualizo a la semana, ¡sin retraso! Pueden seguirme en Twitter si desean: PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

Sábado, 28 de Junio de 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Casualidades**

**.**

Caminaba en la habitación, farfullando miles de improperios, sumamente molesta. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior que no le gustaba mucho y que Tayuya le había obsequiado alguna vez, cuando las cosas entre ellas aun no eran tan insoportables; le había agradado tanto, que lo había usado muy poco para no gastarlo. Miró la lencería, arrugando la nariz. Era de un color violeta demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, el tono que todos llaman 'pastel' y encima tenía listones, el encaje no la molestaba en realidad, era muy bonito, pero el conjunto simplemente no era su estilo. Y aunque no le gustara, lo usaría, pues al salir de apartamento que compartía con Tayuya el acceso a una lavadora ya no lo tenía tan fácil. Pero esa no era la razón de su furia en esos momentos, la ropa interior no importa en lo más mínimo, nadie iba a vérsela y en el caso de que alguien fuera a vérsela, aseguraba, saldría volando y no la admirarían.

Suspiró y tomó un conjunto de blusa y short, de color negro; los observó durante unos momentos, antes de gruñir y arrojarlos con fuerza a la cama, donde se tiró y se quedó mirando el techo.

Menudo lío en el que estaba metida, el evento sería en unas horas y todo parecía indicar que tendría que ir en ropa interior y sus zapatillas de tacón altas, como vil bailarina de uno de esos tan afamados table dance a los que los hombres gustaban ir, para ver mujeres en cueros regodeándose alrededor de un tubo sudado. Tragó saliva con dificultad ante la idea y apretó un poco los labios, luego dejó salir un sollozo demasiado fingido y dramático. Tomó de nuevo las prendas y observó las tallas una vez más; en la etiqueta de la blusa se podía leer una diminuta x seguida de una s, el short era una talla más chica de la que usaba. Recordaba haber anotado una M en la talla de la blusa y un cinco en la del short, lo recordaba bien y aunque hubiera posibilidades de algún error, todas las demás habían dicho aquella tarde que el uniforme les había llegado bien; así que no era un error y tenía idea de quién podía estar detrás de aquello.

– ¡Malditas putas! – Se ahorraría la rabieta por el momento. – Necesito arreglar esto…

Se puso la ropa de nuevo y se paró frente al espejo, mirado su reflejo más tiempo de lo que lo haría cualquier otro día. El uniforme le quedaba pequeño, demasiado pequeño, incluso para lo pequeño que solía usar la ropa. Negó, viendo cada detalle de la ropa que no le gustaba y repasaba mentalmente su closet, buscando algo que se asemejara a las prendas que definitivamente no usaría. Se bajó el short y lo pateó lejos de ella, luego tomó uno propio que se asemejaba, solo tendría que improvisarle un dobladito y listo. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y deseó haberse medido el uniforme por la mañana, que recién lo habían entregado. Por lo menos se habría ahorrado aquel disgusto.

Se puso el short lo más rápido que pudo y dobló un poco la pierna, estimando que lucía igual al otro, volvió su atención a la parte de arriba.

La blusa… de nuevo torció los labios, obviamente, sus pechos no lucirían bien si los llevaba tan apretados y corría el peligro de lanzar un botón en cualquier momento; se desabrochó los primeros botones, dejando ver su sostén y el encaje del sostén se asomó, de manera descarada y seductora. Miró unos segundos, evaluando, y asintió, sin esos botones no había tanto problema, pero por más que corriera los demás, no podría llevar la blusa con un poco de dignidad, seguiría luciendo apretada y la haría lucir como un salchichón mal embazado. Se quitó la blusa, abriéndola con las manos y arrancando los botones, los cuales salieron disparados y tuvo que buscar por unos instantes, antes de rogar a los dioses porque su idea de correrlos funcionara lo suficiente para no lucir como un embutido. Con la aguja en la mano y el hilo ensartado, comenzó con su tarea de arreglar aquel desastre.

El poco tiempo que le quedaba pasó volando, sin darle tiempo a peinarse como había planeado ni maquillarse. Con un sabor amargo, salió de la habitación del motel que había rentado por una semana para tranquilizar los nervios del inestable Juugo.

Salió a la calle para abordar un taxi, caminando durante unos minutos para no perder tiempo con esperas y al llegar al semáforo, se topó con una muchacha de cabellos rubios que iba terminando de maquillarse en el asiento del copiloto. Sus cejas se juntaron un poco al ver el semblante aburrido, tornarse divertido luego de que su acompañante dijera algo que la obligó a sonreír ampliamente y olvidarse de su tarea de arreglar sus pestañas; la camioneta pasó pronto y Karin no pudo despegar la mirada de ella, Samui ni siquiera pareció percatarse de que estaba siendo observada con mirada asesina. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un taxi pasó por ahí, para hacerle la parada. Abordó sin ánimos suficientes para llegar a su destino.

– Llegas tarde, Karin-chan… – El tono burlón y cantarín con el que la había recibido Yukimi se cortó de pronto, al igual que sus palabras. – Oye, ¿qué demonios crees que traes puesto?

Los ojos rojos miraron, sin emoción aparente, ni confusión. – Me tomé la libertad de ponerme otra cosa… ¿crees que me voy a vestir igual que ustedes?

– ¡Las reglas eran que todas usaríamos ese uniforme! – Gruñó la muchacha, tomándola del hombro.

Karin se giró y le dedicó una de sus miradas cargadas de desprecio. – ¿Me vas a venir a hablar de reglas? Yo no tenía la intención de romperlas, hubieras pensado eso antes de actuar, Yukimi… o… ¿de quién fue la idea de cambiar las medidas?

La muchacha la miró unos momentos en silencio, luego de murmurar que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando y componerse pronto del trance, luego de sacudir una mano en el aire con desprecio. – Tsunade-sama va a estar molesta.

Se giró y le sonrió con arrogancia a la morena. – Menos mal que Jiraiya-sama será el encargado de esta noche.

– ¡Menos plática y más acción, muchachas!

Interrumpió Jiraiya la discusión, llevaba en sus manos una caja con botellas de licor y las ignoró por completo. Karin sonrió aún más y le guiñó un ojo a Yukimi, luego corrió detrás del mayor y le saludó con hipocresía, ayudándolo a acomodar las botellas en las repisas de la inmensa barra circular del lugar. Karin alcanzó a notar como Yukimi se iba de ahí, con los hombros tensos, en dirección a la muchacha de cabellos rubios, que al parecer estaba asegurándose de que el inventario estuviera en orden.

– ¿Qué traes puesto?

Casi pegó un salto, se giró para mirar a Jiraiya, con envidiable indiferencia ante la situación. – Mi uniforme llegó mal, Jiraiya-sama… – El tono de voz que usó, fue meloso y un poco dramático. –… y no sabía qué hacer, no tengo ropa que se parezca al uniforme… pero no quería verme fuera de tono, ¿le molesta?

Jiraiya la miró en silencio unos momentos, mientras se frotaba el mentón y la escudriñaba, sonrió luego y le mostró el pulgar. – ¡Buena elección! – Se acercó a ella y le cedió una pecera mediana, susurrándole. – Si puedes conseguirnos propinas, te daré el veinte por ciento y te pagaré doble el día.

Sonrió ampliamente, sin necesidad de falsedad alguna y asintió. – ¡Cuente conmigo, Jiraiya-sama!

Las cosas no tardaron mucho en estar en su lugar detrás de la barra, Karin apenas estaba sentándose para descansar, cuando las pruebas de sonido e iluminación terminaron y se abrieron las puertas para que el público entrara. Al menos, tenía de consuelo que en esas fiestas, las personas llegaban luego de las diez de la noche, así que tenía una hora tranquila antes del ajetreo mortal que vendría con las masas. Un poco de tiempo luego, el lugar se vio envuelto en euforia y un humo que hacía que el sopor, del alcohol y las drogas que algunos habían logrado pasar, se hiciera más latente. Mientras Karin se debatía entre el tumulto, con una charola cargada con vasos, cubos con hielo o botellas, destinadas a las mesas de servicio especial, Shikamaru estaba sentado en una de las salas de colores, bebiendo una botella de cerveza que se había negado a soltar desde que la había descorchado y la cual protegía con su vida. Ya había visto a una que otra muchacha caer y para su desgracia el ser hombre no le eximía. Chouji se había ido, luego de darse cuenta que la única comida con la que contaban esos lugares, eran fríos canapés, ensopados, luego de ser bañados en licor por las personas borrachas que se acercaban.

Suspiró, esos lugares no eran lo suyo, pero Kiba se había puesto histérico y no le había dejado tranquilo, hasta que le vio arreglarse, incluso se encargó de ir detrás de él en su auto, para que no se diera a la fuga. Quería zamparle un golpe y también quería irse, pero el saber que debía apretujarse entre la gente lo obligaba a permanecer sentado. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo obligó a golpear, sin intenciones de pelea, solo para saber qué borracho le había golpeado ahora y se topó con una pareja peculiar.

– No creí que seguirías aquí. – Gritó Temari con fuerza, para hacerse escuchar, luego de inclinarse. – Naruto nos dijo que estarías aquí, pero lo dudaba.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y miró a los hermanos sentarse en la sala, Temari frente a él, Kankuro a su lado. – No imaginaba que asistieras a estas fiestas, holgazán.

– No lo hago. – Respondió, sonriendo de lado.

El sonido los obligó a inclinarse sobre la mesa, aunque en aquella sección la música no se escuchaba tan fuerte como en la pista, aún era difícil entablar una conversación. Temari se mantenía al margen, bebiendo un líquido rojizo que se iba tornando transparente y cristalino hacia la parte superior, concentrándose el rojo en el fondo del vaso.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó, por pura educación.

Kankuro se recargó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos. – Mi cuñada nos consiguió entradas gratis.

– ¿Gaara tiene novia? – Preguntó con verdadero interés.

Kankuro se rascó la nuca y carcajeó. – No, no es por parte de Gaara.

Enarcó ambas cejas y miró a Temari, quien sonreía un poco, mirando a lado contrario; se llevó ambos brazos a la nuca y cerró los ojos. Le restregaría a Yoshino en la cara que Temari tenía novia ahora, para que dejara de culparlo de ese fracaso amoroso, con el que no dejaba de molestarlo cada que se le acababan los temas para reprimirlo. Tan patético.

– Eso explica muchas cosas…

– ¡No te sientas mal, Shikamaru! – Exclamó Temari, palmeándole fuerte la espalda. – En el momento fuiste especial.

Alejó la mirada de ella, temiendo que escupir sus pulmones, y se sobó la piel lastimada. – Si, si, como digas…

Kankuro reía por lo bajo y negaba, tenía los ojos clavados en alguna parte de la pista y sostenía en una de sus manos un vaso con alguna bebida de esas preparadas, el líquido se veía turbio y desagradable. Temari volvió a su lugar, mirando su celular unos momentos, mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida; Shikamaru no podía sentirse más incómodo, a pesar de que el lugar podía otorgarle un completo anonimato. La rubia se levantó, luego de sacudir un brazo en el aire, dejándolos completamente solos.

– Esta fiesta es una locura, me sorprende que hayas venido. – Dijo Kankuro en un grito.

Asintió. – Ya somos dos.

– ¿Y ya tienes con quien pasar la noche? – Preguntó el moreno, sin más.

– No. – Respondió un poco fastidiado. – No soy como Kiba o tú.

Kankuro carcajeó con fuerza. – No, no nos compares, ese perro y yo no somos iguales…

Sonrió de lado y le dio un sorbo a la cerveza. – Claro que no.

– Deberías conseguirte una novia, aunque sea de fines de semana.

Negó. – Ya estoy viejo para esas cosas…

– ¡Por favor! – Exclamó con otra carcajada. – Viejo el trasero de mi abuela… estamos en los pañales de la juventud, no me hagas reír.

– Tener novia es muy problemático. – Respondió al fin.

– Entonces aventúrate a las mujeres de una sola noche. – Se encogió de hombros, agitando el vaso en su mano. – No las llamas, no las quieres, no las vuelves a ver… no hay riñas ni esas estupideces rosas que les gustan, solo cogen y ya, se olvidan. En esta fiesta vas a encontrar a muchas de esas…

Y no sería para menos, estaba en una de esas fiestas organizadas por Akatsuki, los ídolos de Kiba. Según tenía entendido, las hacían para recaudar fondos, ve tú a saber para qué. Esas cosas solían hacerlas en casas solas y alejadas de la sociedad quejumbrosa, pues el ruido y las luces no dejaban dormir a nadie; así que casi siempre caían en las afueras de la ciudad, en vastas fincas maltrechas, descuidadas por sus dueños que no se quejarían por los daños que pudieran llegar a sufrir. Y como todos los años, era un caos, veía gente sumamente ebria en el suelo, siendo ayudado por sus amigos y seguramente los baños ya estaban hechos un asco; había muchas muchachas ingiriendo drogas sin darse cuenta y que pronto estarían más calientes que un animal en celo y seguramente tendrían sexo en alguna esquina del lugar. La música era tan fuerte que retumbaba en todos los lugares, incluso dentro de su cabeza, el humo que dejaban salir en la pista y el de los cigarros ya había formado una cortina pesada en el lugar y había líquidos en el suelo. La temática de esa noche no la comprendía, todos iban vestidos de manera extraña, pero no era una fiesta de disfraces. Y no podía olvidar las muchachas que estaban buscando a quién lanzarse.

Suspiró y miró a una pasar, que no dudó en saludarle con un coqueto gesto de la mano, un tanto torpe debido a los grados de alcohol en la sangre; sintió que Kankuro le daba un golpe en la espalda y al mirarlo notó como le señalaba a la muchacha y le sonreía. Torció los labios unos momentos y luego de suspirar resignadamente, se levantó del sillón y caminó detrás de la muchacha, luego de despedirse de su antiguo cuñado.

Mantuvo una distancia prudente, la suficiente para convencer a Kankuro de que no estaba huyendo en realidad y aquella muchacha no lograra verlo y enredársele. Llegó a una parte de aquel extraño sitio en donde había una salida a un pasillo o una entrada a la estancia, según como quisieras verlo, y caminó entre las personas, apretujándose y queriendo creer que la salida estaría al final. Había una puerta, sí, pero no sabía a dónde dirigía, de igual modo no perdía nada con investigar. Así que, apretándose entre las personas que bebían, bailaban o se manoseaban y restregaban casi al borde de tener sexo frente a todos, logró llegar aquella puerta y la abrió sin importarle que detrás hubiera un asesino o alguien teniendo sexo… a esas alturas de la vida ya había visto todo eso, nada le sorprendería. Así que no se sorprendió al encontrarse con un baño, ocupado por una muchacha con un vestido que no dejaba nada, lean bien, NADA a la imaginación.

Shikamaru podía ver como su cuerpo lucía si le mirabas por la espalda gracias al espejo que había detrás de ella; sus ojos repasaron una y otra vez el contorno de su espalda. – Lo siento, no sabía que estabas usándolo. – Se disculpó, de manera cortés.

Ella lo miró, con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, como si estuviera aburrida. – Solo estoy sentada en el lavamanos, perdiendo el tiempo.

Asintió, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. Ella rodó la mirada y se recargó en la pared, mientras daba una última calada a un cigarrillo hecho a mano que botó con un movimiento grácil al retrete. Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar el cuello de la muchacha, el cual podía verse gracias a que llevaba el cabello recogido en una alta coleta; la piel parecía ser suave y tersa.

– ¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí parado la noche entera?

No alcanzó a reaccionar, ella lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, obligándolo a entrar; se bajó del lavamanos y lo empujó al retrete, para después girarse, cerrar con un fuerte portazo y girar el pestillo esta vez. Suspiró un poco y se giró de nuevo, para encararlo. Shikamaru, que había sentido que eso era una extraña clase de deja vú, supo entonces porqué sentía que ya había vivido aquello y reconoció a la pelirroja.

_Karin, a secas._

Pero ella seguía mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. – Vaya manera de pasarla en una fiesta, escondido en el baño. – Comentó, sentándose en el lavamanos de nuevo. – Que aburrida debe ser tu vida.

– Imagino que la tuya también debe serlo, dadas las circunstancias. – No le gustaba discutir con mujeres, pero tampoco iba a dejarse. Un simple comentario inocente, como respuesta a un comentario que debería ser hiriente.

Karin dejó salir una seca y solitaria carcajada. – Yo vine a trabajar, no a divertirme.

Sus ojos rojos lo miraron unos momentos, antes de desviarse el morral que llevaba en la bolsa y observar el interior unos momentos; luego sus manos cayeron y los ojos volvieron a mirarlo, con intensidad desconocida. Entonces notó los rastros de lágrimas que había en el rostro de la muchacha y la incomodidad lo embargó, quizá no la había pillado haciendo sus necesidades, pero la había importunado en un momento personal.

– ¿Estás bien?

Bajó la mirada y se observó por el rabillo del ojo, llevándose una mano al rostro, en un intento discreto por borrar los rastros del llanto. – Sí, estoy practicando mi llanto desconsolado, soy actriz.

La miró en silencio, asombrado por la manera en que había contestado aquello… casi podría creerle, de no ser porque sus ojos de repente lucían un poco más húmedos. Lo miró, sintiéndose aturdida e invadida, juntó un poco las cejas y se inclinó para verlo bien, poniéndose sus gafas y empujándolas por su nariz luego de unos segundos, al recordar que sin ellas no veía un carajo. Se irguió y enarcó una ceja al notar la insistente, pero aburrida, mirada del muchacho de cabellos negros recogidos en la coleta, lo miró de arriba abajo; pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, zapatos deportivos en un muy buen estado, color café, y una playera verde militar.

– Te conozco…

Se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo, se puso en pie, dispuesto a salir. – Lamento haber importunado.

Caminó, pero Karin lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a detenerse. Lo soltó entonces. – Si… eres el del bar… Eres… – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, haciendo un sonido similar a la e, largo; intentaba recordar. – ¡No me digas, ya me acuerdo!

Shikamaru se irguió un poco y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, mirándolo en silencio, al parecer había consumido bastantes drogas pues no parecía poder recordarlo. Un fuerte "¡Ajá!" lo hizo mirarla sobresaltado, ella extendía uno de sus brazos hacia él y lo estaba señalando, mientras sonreía.

– ¡Eres el patrimonio de la humanidad! – Chasqueó los dedos y se llevó la mano con que lo señalaba a la cadera. – Tengo buena memoria.

La miró en silencio unos momentos, antes de resoplar y llevarse las manos a los bolsillos. – Karin, ¿cierto? – Ella asintió. – Lamento haberte molestado, me esperan, nos vemos luego.

Ella bloqueó el paso con una de sus piernas, en un gesto genuinamente inocente y con la única intención de detenerlo, pero a Shikamaru le costó un poco alejar la mirada de la pierna de la muchacha, cuando logró hacerlo, se topó con un rostro aburrido y demandante, similar al que hacía su madre cuando estaba a punto de reprimirlo por algo.

– Ten más cuidado, es molesto que invadan el espacio personal de uno ¿sabes? Bastante incómodo. – Se relamió los dientes unos momentos, antes de mirarlo de arriba abajo y asentir.

Shikamaru se sintió como un bicho extraño, siendo observado de aquella manera. Karin se bajó del lavamanos luego de unos momentos y lo observaba fijamente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Los ojos rojos no se quitaron jamás de él y luego ella se recargó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado. Shikamaru notó la curva de su cadera, acentuándose por la posición.

– Que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, ¿no crees?

La miró en silencio, siendo arrasado por esos ojos rojizos que lo miraban con intensidad a través de las micas. – No creo en las casualidades.

Sonrió. – Vaya, por un momento creí que me iba a desilusionar, pero sí me caes bien…

Él solo pudo mirarlo en completo silencio, poniendo especial atención en su gesto amigable a pesar de que su mirada no parecía contener las mismas emociones que su rostro expresaba; estaba relajada, la pose se lo indicaba, la manera en que su respiración fluía, como sus hombros caían relajados. No estaba sorprendido de que hiciera ese comentario. Karin rodó la mirada al notar la manera en que era analizada y torció un poco los labios.

– ¿Viniste a relajarte o por obligación?

Enarcó una ceja. – Por obligación, supongo.

Sonrió y le mostró unas botellas de licor que se había robado del bar. – Vámonos de aquí…

Salieron de la fiesta con un poco de dificultades y en cuanto el aire fresco y limpio les golpeó el rostro, se sintieron mejor. Se anduvieron caminando entre los carros, Karin no podía evitar carcajear al ver las cantidades de personas que estaban pasándosela bien dentro de los autos; se divirtió durante unos momentos, golpeando las ventanillas y diciendo que era la autoridad y que los llevaría presos. Shikamaru simplemente seguía caminando en dirección a su auto, entre rechinidos, autos que se movían frenéticamente y gemidos ahogados que provenían de los interiores, además de los monólogos y carcajadas de la pelirroja, las maldiciones que le perjuraban y los sonidos de sorpresa que ella provocaba. Había accedido ir con ella, porque recordaba aquella borrosa noche como un momento placentero, lejos de su vida y sus preocupaciones. Se detuvo junto a su auto y observó a la muchacha carcajear de nuevo, luego de golpear con singular fuerza la puerta de una camioneta en la que se encontraban dos muchachas; se agacho de inmediato, al reconocer a una de ellas.

Karin se alejó corriendo al reconocer a una rubia de exuberantes pechos, tropezando por culpa de sus tacones, pero alcanzó a levantarse en pleno vuelo. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y en ese momento Shikamaru la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer al suelo y cubriéndole los labios para que no hablara y no los encontraran.

Los ojos rojos miraban al moreno, abiertos de par en par, aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa que le había causado ver a Samui con otra muchacha, pero por alguna extraña razón las ganas de reír la embargaron de nuevo y la mano de Shikamaru se apretó sobre su rostro. Se escuchaban las voces de las muchachas, buscándola molestas, llamándola y amenazándola, diciendo lo que le harían si la llegaban a encontrar. Se cansaron luego de unos minutos y volvieron a la fiesta, Shikamaru se imaginó que la pelirroja les había cortado la inspiración sexual y no serían capaces de regresar a su tarea dentro del vehículo. Se asomó luego de unos instantes y al asegurarse que no estaban cerca de ahí, soltó a Karin, quien jaló aire y se esforzó por no carcajear con fuerza.

– Estás loca, esa rubia es peligrosa. – Le recriminó, molesto.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. – ¿Conoce a Samui?

– Eh… no, no exactamente.

Karin se encogió de hombros y sacó una botella de tequila de su morral. – ¡Celebremos que nuestros pellejos están a salvo!

Aquello era una pésima idea, Shikamaru estaba consciente de ello, pero no detuvo a la muchacha cuando acercó la botella a su rostro y lo obligó a abrir la boca, para luego verter el líquido caliente y obligarlo a dar un par de tragos que le quemaron, antes de dejar de torturarlo y seguir ella con aquel mortal juego.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó, con un sonido casi rasposo. – Nada como la crudeza del tequila para recordarte tu miseria, antes de hacerte olvidar…

– Eres muy dramática. – Se quejó, recargándose en su auto.

– Y tu muy aburrido. – Empujó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, solían deslizarse constantemente… se le olvidaba comprar las gomillas, siempre. – Nunca creí que podría volver a verte… en realidad ni me acordaba de ti.

Shikamaru asintió y sacó un cigarrillo. – Si, bueno… me pasó lo mismo.

– Dale otro trago antes de que enciendas esa porquería. – Lo animó.

– No, gracias… me vas a emborrachar.

Carcajeó y acercó la botella a él. – Oh, vamos… una borrachera no hace daño, estamos celebrando que esas locas no nos despellejaron.

– No pienso manejar luego de esto. – Le aseguró, mirándola severamente.

Ella sonrió y asintió una sola vez.

Manejaron poco más de media hora, antes de detenerse en la carretera, en un descampado lleno de árboles. Caminaron por el asfalto desolado y vacío, a las plenas dos de la mañana, cuando cualquiera puede pasar y asesinarte y nadie se enteraría hasta que algún viajero viera el auto abandonado y diera la alerta a las autoridades. Si tenías suerte, podrían encontrar tus restos. Karin no dejó de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba ver las estrellas, durante el trayecto, y Shikamaru la escuchó, pues nunca antes se había parado a admirarlas… admiraba las nubes y las envidiaba, pero nunca antes había hecho lo mismo con las estrellas. Resultó que esa pelirroja con vestido de puta y tacones aun peor, sabía más de astrología, de lo que sabía de maquillaje; le contó al menos dos historias sobre los nombres de algunas de las estrellas, también habló sobre artículos de avistamientos del universo mediante el Hubble y mencionó unos cuantos planetas que él en su puta vida había escuchado.

Shikamaru no supo en que momento Karin se había quitado los zapatos y le sorprendió el que no le afectara mucho llevar los pies tan sucios; ella siguió hablado, sobre las estrellas y la luna y lo mucho que le gustaría, algún día, ir al espacio y perderse en él, morir ahí. Entonces llegó el punto en el que no pudieron andar más, gracias a la botella de tequila que aún no se terminaba y al cansancio. Se tumbaron sobre la hierba y miraron las estrellas en silencio.

– ¿Haces esto a menudo? – Preguntó Shikamaru, de pronto.

– ¿El qué?

– Mirar las estrellas.

Karin sonrió, pero el no pudo ver el gesto y asintió. – Todas las noches… desde que tengo memoria.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, ambos usaban sus brazos como almohadas. Shikamaru sentía el viento frío removerle las ropas y enfriarle la piel, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía ignorar esa desagradable sensación. Karin miraba al frente, casi en un trance, sin despegar la mirada de una estrella que brillaba con particular fuerza. Miró a Shikamaru unos momentos, notando lo tranquilo que lucía con los ojos cerrados, parecía que en sus labios había muerto una sonrisa y no pudo evitar mirarlo largo rato, hasta que el viento levantó algo de polvo, que logró colarse a sus ojos. Se quitó los lentes y talló unos momentos, hasta que se deshizo de aquella sensación.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miró, ella miraba al frente. – Verde.

Notó la sonrisa de Karin. – El mío es el rojo…

Bostezó y se estiró, escuchando como tronaban sus huesos, renegando un poco por la sensación que embargaba su cuerpo; se relajó y quedó con los brazos extendidos en la hierba, mirando hacia el cerro que había detrás de ellos, topándose con las copas de algunos árboles.

– ¿Por qué no me has ignorado? – Preguntó, recordando a todas las personas que preferían ignorarla o sacarle la vuelta. – No es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, para que accedas a tener conversaciones o pasar el rato conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos de nuevo. – No sé… supongo que me agradas.

Karin se conformó con esa respuesta, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Los últimos años su círculo de amistades se iba reduciendo… era agradable encontrar a alguien, añadir un amigo. Se mordió una uña, quizá era momento de empezar de nuevo, quizá eso era lo que la llegada de Shikamaru en su vida le quería indicar, que podría hacer nuevos amigos, a pesar de su pasado. Pero tenía miedo. Miró las estrellas de nuevo y dejó que su brazo cayera sobre la hierba de nuevo, mientras miraba el cielo y recordaba todas esas noches, conversando con Kin hasta altas horas, envuelta en mantas y sosteniendo tazas con chocolate caliente y dulce. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y no tardaron en deslizarse por su rostro.

Shikamaru pudo observar el brillo que descendía por las sienes de la pelirroja, pero prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto. La pregunta que ella le había hecho, seguía retumbándole en la cabeza, al igual que la respuesta… creía que ella era algo así como un salvavidas, un oasis de ignorancia, ella no le recriminaría jamás por lo de su padre, por sus acciones y su manera de llevar el luto… ella estaba ayudándolo a flotar con sus verborreas y acciones extrañas y catastróficas que lo hacían olvidarse por unos momentos de la ausencia de su padre. Estaba mal, lo sabía, era inteligente, no se estaba haciendo tonto, pero no podía evitarlo, era agradable, después de todo y estaba harto de los ojos llenos de pena.

* * *

**¿Merezco algún comentario?**

Muchas gracias a quienes me han seguido en estos capítulos. Espero les guste este y lamento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Ya saben que son bienvenidos sus comentarios c: Por si gustan seguirme, aquí está mi cuenta en Twitter: PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

Viernes, 11 de Julio de 2014.


End file.
